Meeting of the Hikaris and the Yamis
by Wolf-girl-Artemis
Summary: Daisuke, Dark, and Satoshi are thrown into a side of the world they didn't know about, one with shadow games and other selves when other students come to their school because of a fire.
1. Chapter 1

**hi people, here is the slightly revised version of Meeting of the Hiakris and Yamis….all I really did thought was fix spelling mistakes, and take out/edit the things that didn't make sense….and sorry for the short chapter. Oh, and about Yu-Gi-Oh names, I use the Japanese names (except for Yami, beause writing Yami is much easier than mou hitori no Yuugi)**

**Yuugi-Yugi**

**Jounochi-Joey**

**Honda-Tristen**

**Anzu-Tea**

**Seto-Seto**

**Bakura-Ryou**

_/Hikari's talking/_

/Yamis talking/

"speaking"

_**Dreams**_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will ever own Yu-Gi-Oh or DNAngel. They belong to their respective owners. If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them now would I.

* * *

**

Chapter one: a weird start to a school day.

/_Dark../ _Daisuke growled, walking to the train that would take him to school. / _Why did you have to burn down a high school last night? I know you were fighting with Krad, but still! It seemed as though you _wanted _to burn it down, and that was only watching the news this morning…/_

/I didn't mean to burn it down, I was only trying to put Krad on fire, so he wouldn't hurt us…. /

/ _Yeah,sure…..where did you get the flame thrower anyway?!/ _Daisuke said

/That? It was in your basement./ Dark said, as if it was no big deal.

"We have something like that in our BASEMENT?!" Daisuke yelled out loud, as he tripped over a rock in the street.

_/_Yeah, Didn't you know? And you probably shouldn't talk out loud, people are staring/ Dark asked, watching Daisuke pick himself up.

/_Probably…although I thought you like attention. I didn't know and I don't think you did either, you probably just saw it and grabbed it didn't you! You probably brought it just to burn that high school down, it had nothing to do with Krad, did it?!/ _

/But it was still fun watching half of the school burn down and at the same time kicking Krad's but./

/_Yeah, we __**really**__ kicked his but by getting hurt a lot more than Krad, and running __**away **__from him/_

/Hey, I did not run away, I was just… giving him a break, yeah that's it, giving him a break/

/_I'm the one that needs a break. And now that I think about it, Krad was a little distracted, wasn't he?/ _

/Meh, be quiet, I saved us didn't I, and for that matter, those poor high school kids from school for a while./

/_Those 'poor high school kids' are going to our school until the buildings are rebuilt/ or at least half of them anyway…_he added silently.

/Well, I already told you I didn't mean to!/

_/Y__es, but were, going to have a class today _twice _the normal size because of you Dark. Since you seem so happy about it, you take over for the day!/_Daisuke reminded him.

/Why, since your so worried about the class (and angry at me) would you want me to take over? Though, if you insist…/ Dark said, gleefully.

/_NO! I was just mad at you-I really don't want you to take over! The last time that happened was saint whites day, and you flirted with almost every girl! Even ones I didn't know!!/ _Daisuke yelled.

/Well then, you shouldn't have said that, now it's my turn!/ Dark said gleefully, as he tried to force his way out.

/DARK!/ Daisuke growled, angry.

/What?/ Dark replied innocently. Daisuke shook his head. _How can one guy be so annoying?_ Daisuke thought.

/HEY, don't forget I know ever thought you-hey, there's creepy boy,/ Dark said, as they got in the train /and he's (here Dark gasps in awe) riding the train to school?!/

/_Really?/ _Daisuke asked, as he looked for his friend (and arch enemy)

/ No,/ Dark snapped / its a kid with multicolored spiky hair-of course it's him, WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE!/

/_Well, with you, you can never tell because you always try and play tricks on me!/_Daisuke pouted, dropping his head.

/Daisuke, don't go over there, hey are you listening!/ Daisuke just ignored Dark as he walked towards where Satoshi was sitting, reading a book (which looked suspiciously like the one that held the floor plans for the museums, they should know, they've looked at it many, many times).

"Hi Hiwatari-kun, how are you" Daisuke asked. Satoshi just looked at him, then started reading again. Daisuke sweat dropped, then sighed sadly as he realized there were no seats left. He looked around, hoping someone would got up and off, but no such luck. He slowly walked around looking up further, still hoping but knowing he would have to stand the whole way. Looking around, he noticed something weird, a kid his age, with spiky multicolored hair. _Well, that's weird, Dark was just being sarcastic about it, wasn't he?_ Daisuke shrugged as he thought this _Better not ask Dark about it, he'll just start talking again._ He then rolled his eyes, and grabbed onto a handle. It was going to be a long ride to school, with bothhim and Dark cranky from being up all night, and Dark's never ceasing sarcasm (and talking, can't forget that, now can we?). Daisuke sighed again a looked out the window, noticing someone was missing for the first time. _Where is Risa? She usually rides the train to school. Oh well, she'll just bother me about going to see Dark, AGAIN_.

* * *

_Yuugi ran through the hall of a stange school , with something chasing him. That something-no, someone he realized, someone with wings, white as an angel's- was getting closer, they took out a knife, slowly bringing it up towards his throat and- _BEEP! Yuugi woke up, panting for breath from the nightmare, and reached over to turn off the alarm. He sighed, _why did I have a nightmare, _he thought,_ usually they only occur when something bad is going to happen. I hope nothing bad does happen. _worriedly, he checked in Yami.

/What's wrong aibou?/ Yami asked, waking up from his sleep within the sennen puzzle.

/Nothing, just the nightmare again/ Yuugi had been having the same nightmare every knight for the past week, and each time, he woke up before he could finish the dream. It was getting kind of annoying, and disturbing his sleep. He sighed, then brightened up as he remembered that Anzu was going to walk with him to school. Yami grinned, and, sensing the light's thought, said:

/You know, this is your chance, why don't you ask her out, I am sure she would say yes./

/_What!? No, she would only go out with you if you asked her./ _Yami frowned, and knowing that he would never get anything out of his light, didn't say anything.

"Yuugi!" Solomon Muto called up to his grandson "The school called, you are going to be going to a different high school for a month with half your school, because half your school burned down, a bus will pick you up I about an hour to bring you to your new school, ok?" Yuugi frowned, as this sunk in-and he realized his grandpa was very quick in saying it…_ I'm not late am I?!h_ He thought,he quickly got ready and went downstairs.

"By jii-chan," he called, "See you after school!"

"By Yuugi!" His grandpa called "have a great day! And no yami no games!"

"Hai!" Yuugi yelled, and he walked out.

_ This is weird-first these dreams, now half my school burning down-defiantly **not** normal._ Yuugi thought. Yami, sensing his aibou's thoughts (again) said:

/It's okay aibou, I am sure it's nothing-I was probably just an accident with those things you call "ovens". I still don't get how they work…/Yuugi laughed, at Yami's comment, andgot on the bus,. Once on the bus, he saw all his friends- Anzu, Jounochi, Honda, Seto (okay, so he's more of a rival than a friend), and Ryou. It seemed they were going to the new school for a month too.

"Attention students" the bus driver called, "We will drop you off at the train station with a teacher, please follow the teachers instruction to the best of your ability. We will be there shortly." the bus driver pulled up into the parking lot, opened the doors, and tried to let the teacher of first. I didn't work out that way.

You see, some of the students had been on that bus for hours and they wanted OFF, and even the ones that weren't on for hours wanted off, they wanted t see their school-for-a-month. What resulted was a mess of fallen students, falling students, and bruises. Luckily, Yuugi, Anzu, Jounochi, Ryou, and Seto had the foresight to keep away from the middle isle, but Honda was not so lucky, and he was also one of those unlucky enough to come out with more than a few bruises. Yuugi and the others winced when they saw this.

"You know"; Jounochi said, "you really should have had the foresight to get out of the way, Honda."

"I agree with the mutt" Seto said. "Even _he_ had the foresight to get out of the way, which is very, very rare."

"Hey!"; Jounochi said, raising his fist so Seto could see it. "Did you just insult me?!"

"What do you think mu-"before Seto could finish, the teacher irrupted them. He had to make do with his evil glare, which, not as fun as making fun of the mutt, had never failed him before.

"All students, over here, get on this train!" the teacher waved them over. "You don't want to miss this bus do you?"

Seto mumbled something under his breath, and lucky for him, no one else herd it. As Yuugi and the gang got on the train, he saw someone with spiky red hair, and red eyes. Jounochi noticed this too. "Hey!! Jounochi said, pointing, "That kid could rival you with your hairdo and eye color." Yuugi and everyone else looked at the kid's eyes and hair, it was true, his hair was spiky-although not as spiky as Yuugi's and was a strange color. Not as strange as purple, red, and blond, but still. And his eyes were the same color as his hair, which was very unusual, though Yuugi's eyes match his hair (part of it at any rate) too.

* * *

**See? Told you it was kind of short. Anyway….aibou means partner in Japanese, incase you didn't know. Oh and Hikari means light (which is why I call Yuugi, Daisuke, Satoshi and the rest Hikaris) and Yami means dark (Yami, Dark, Krad, etc.) and btw, please review! Since more people than I thought reviewed, I decided to continue this story! All Reviews are accepted gratefully. And tell me if you see any spelling mistakes, please! I have horrible spelling. Spell check is soo helpful, isn't it? But it doesn't help all the time, especially with Japanese words and names. Chapter 2 should be revised and posted soon, and Chapter 3 should be up either tomorrow or the next day (unless I am lazy). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here is the slightly revised version of chapter 2!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or will ever own (unless I win the lottery-or take over the world -MUAHAHAHAHAHA), Yu-Gi-Oh or DN Angel. They both belong to their respective owners. But I own this story plot (or do I…? lol)**

/_hikari to yami/_

/yami to hikari/

-/broadcast to other yamis or hikaris /-

_Thoughts_

_**dreams**_

Chapter 2: At School

When Daisuke got off the train, he stepped to the side to see if he could find Satoshi again (he had moved away form him trying to find a seat), and noticed an abnormally large number of kids coming out, that spiky haired kid he saw earlier too. But no Satoshi.

/_Hey, Dark?/ _Daisuke asked, /_Weren't they supposed to come later? And where did Satoshi go to? He couldn't just disappear, could he?/ _

/Hmm…wha- oh, right, they probably were told to go here or something, and didn't go to their school first./ Dark said.

/_Still, they shouldn't be here this early unless their school starts earlier than mine. _/ Daisuke said, setting his stuff down next to a tree, which he then leaned against.

/It probably does, now hurry up to class, I want to see Riku again, and I know you do too./

/_You do know that she hates you, and thinks you're a pervert (which I don't blame her for by the way) right?/_

/Yeah, so?/

/_So, don't try anything, ok? Everyone at my school now is probably used to me, but not the kids form the other school…/_

/Fine, now hurry up, your going to be late./ Dark said

"Ehhh?" Daisuke yelped, quickly glancing at the clock.

/_I didn't think that we were talking for so long…./_ Daisuke told Dark, grabbing his stuff and running to class (luckily, there were no teachers around).

When he got to class, he noticed that some of the other school's students were already there. Daisuke looked at them surprised.

/_That was fast, weren't they just by the gate?_/ He asked Dark as he looked around for Riku and Risa. The classroom was crowded.

/ You really weren't paying attention were you? They left as soon as the bell rang, which you didn't notice. They were probably told the which class to go to right when they got here, depending on who they had for a teacher. /

/_Yeah, your probably right,-hey there's Riku and Risa!/_ Daisuke exclaimed, mind-pointing to where they were standing by Satoshi's desk, talking to some of the other school's students, it also seemed like they were trying to avoid Satoshi's fan girls. Strange. /_and they are talking to some of the other schools kids, one of them is the kid with spiky, multicolored hair!!/_ Dark looked at them too, for a different reason though. There was a strange power coming from some of the new kids, and only the ones by Satoshi.

/Do you sense it Daisuke?/

/_Sense what- oh, yes, I do. _/ he frowned. It was a strange power that was only was coming form 2 of the other school's students, but there were traces of it on four others.

/You should probably go introduce yourself, so you can find out if it is coming from an artwork or something else. If it is, it could be dangerous for them. /

/_Yeah/_ Daisuke agreed, walking over to Satoshi's desk. As he walked closer, he noticed one of them had a trench coat that appeared to defy all laws of gravity. Weird. Then again, not as weird as the others hair.

Anzu, Seto, Jounochi, and Honda were talking to some of Azumo high school's students, while Yuugi and Ryou were talking quietly about the strange power the yamis sensed when they came into the room. At first there was only one source of that power, but now the yami's could sense two. It was strange. Yuugi let his thoughts wander while he listened to Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, and now Ryou argue with Azumo's high school students.. Yuugi's thought's were interrupted, and he sensed the second one of the strange powers coming closer. He looked around while still ignoring everyone, especially Seto's new argument with the mu-I mean Jounochi. They were getting kind of annoying. He looked towards where the first power had come from, and saw a blue haired kid sitting near them, with fan girls staring at him. Yuugi winced, he felt sorry for the bluenett having to deal with fan girls. He knew what that felt like. The bluenett looked up at him, as if he sensed Yuugi watching him.

"Hello," said the blunett, with absolutely no feeling in his voice, "My names Hiwatari, Satoshi, what's your's?" Yami took over, so he could look the way he wanted to (instead of looking through Yuugi's eyes). He watched the bluenett carefully, trying to detect anything else out of the ordinary. He was almost positive the bluenett was/had one of the strange powers , and knew that the second one was coming closer. Anzu, Honda, Jounochi, and Ryou decided to introduce themselves to the blunett (along with Seto, although he didn't want to), while Yami looked for someone else heading towards him.

"My name's Anzu," Anzu said happily, "that over there is Jounochi, Ryou, Honda, and Yuugi." she pointed to them all in turn as she said this. Yami was still looking around still for the second power , and then he spotted someone, with red hair and red eyes, coming closer.

"Hi" the red haired person said, very Yuugi-like "My name's Daisuke, what's yours?" Yami introduced the others, but Seto walked off as soon as Yami said his name (by this time, Seto was getting bored with them, and Seto walked off, not wanting to befriend some more 'freaks' (his excuse)).

"He's always like that," Jounochi explained, "he only talks to others when he feels like it." Daisuke shrugged. Yuugi -watching through Yami's eyes or his really-noticed that Daisuke blanked out for a moment, like the other hikari's did when they talked to their yami's. He decided that he would keep quiet about this.

" So, do any of you know who's fault it was that the school was burnt down?" Daisuke asked.

" I would also like to know the answer to that question." Satoshi said, although he seemed to be glancing at Daisuke when he said this, causing said person to sweat drop.. No one but Yuugi noticed.

"No one knows," Seto said, coming back from looking for better people to talk to (he found no one) "but some kids said they saw two angels fighting, with one using a flamethrower to try and hit the other. But that is just them trying to get attention." Daisuke and Satoshi glanced towards each other, and then Daisuke asked

" What do the authorities think?"

"They don't know, the part of the school that was burnt down was so bad that they couldn't find the source." Satoshi said.

"Oh, so you wanted to know from them because they go to the school, and might know something more, that wouldn't have been reported to the authorities." Daisuke said. As he said this, everyone but Satoshi, Seto, Jounochi, and-of course-Daisuke got a look of confusion on their face

"Wait, does Hiwatari-san have a connection with the police? You made it sound as if you were surprised that he didn't know, Daisuke-san." Anzu said, bringing up the question almost everyone was thinking.

"Yeah," Daisuke said, surprised, "he is the-" Daisuke was cut off as Satoshi glared at him.

"He is the one in charge of catching Dark, correct?" Seto said.

"Yes, he is, how did you know?" Daisuke said, surprised.

"W-w-wait!!" Jounochi yelled, as the bell rang "You mean to tell me that a **high school **student, is in charge of capturing the great phantom thief?! No wonder Dark hasn't been captured!!!"

Everyone in the room looked at him, and Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, and Daisuke sweat dropped, while Seto and Satoshi just looked at him.

" Jounochi," Honda said, "as a beautification member, I-" luckily, no one got to hear the rest of his sentence, because the teacher interrupted them.

"Okay everyone, since we are lucky enough to have enough seats for everyone, I am going to assign you all new seats, and then I want you all to introduce yourselves."

**Sorry about the bad place to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of another place to end it….and sorry that Yuugi and them got more….time? Anyway, hope you like the chapter, and if there are any mistakes, please tell me, and I will fix them ASAP, okay? Review, and tell me what you think!!! I will update soon!!! Tomorrow, or the next day!!! What's funny is that even though megavideo is…grrr….since I have nothing to do really while waitsing to play a video I write the fanfic!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am REALLY sorry for the last chapter! This chapter is (hopefully) much longer so don't stop reading it, please! Oh, and a chocolate cake goes to all my wonderful reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or DNAngel, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics …or would I…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **_***coughs* **_**sorry, I really don't own them though. If I did, you would know. Besides, I don't draw that good. And I am really bad at keeping track of characters. For example, I forgot about Honda and Ryou about…..probably 5 or 6 times before realizing, and then going back and fixing it. Later I might have character get sick or something to add more to the story, and take out characters. **

/_hikari to yami/_

/yami to hikari/

-/broadcast to other yamis or hikaris /-

_Thoughts_

_**dreams

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: Nighttime Raid

After school ended Daisuke, Satoshi, Yuugi, Jounochi, Seto (though he didn't really want to), Anzu, Honda, Ryou, and their respective yamis (that's what, 12 people total (counting the yamis)?) all walked outside school, and picked up the conversation where they had left off.

Daisuke and Satoshi, the only two who knew about Dark, had talked about what to tell Yuugi and friends about Dark after school during lunch (they avoided Yuugi and them then of course) , with Dark's help, and had decided to tell them only that Dark was a great phantom thief (in his opinion anyway), had never been caught and that Satoshi was only in charge of catching him because of his father. None of them were willing to say anything about the Hikari artworks, or Krad for that matter. They also talked about the strange powers they sensed, and where they might have been coming from. They had all agreed that it was coming from only Yuugi and Ryou, that the strange power actually felt like Daisuke and Satoshi, but a little different, older, and although not as powerful (that was only Dark and, surprisingly, Krad talking, both Daisuke and Satoshi thought it was about the same, or even more powerful), and that the power didn't come from the bodies like Daisuke and Satoshi's did, but from an object. Unfortunately, they didn't know where on them it was coming from. Daisuke had also mentioned that Yuugi's presence had felt different somehow after Satoshi started talking to him.

"So who exactly is Dark?" Honda asked. "I know he is a great phantom thief and all (here Dark smirked, and said something to Daisuke, but Daisuke ignored him) and I know what the news people tell us about him, but since you work for the police Hiwatari-kun, I-_we_ thought you might know more about him." Daisuke flinched , he just _knew _that Satoshi was going to say something bad about Dark. Satoshi smirked as he saw Daisuke's expression.

"Dark is just a petty thief-"(-/I am NOT "just a petty thief"!/- Dark broadcasted to Daisuke and Satoshi, with a pout on his face) "who steals (usually) precious artwork from museums, and occasionally, people. He has a big ego from what I can see, and has failed in stealing an artwork once (the second hand of time). He also happens to be a big pervert. Satoshi said, remembering (with some horror) when he dressed up as a girl to try and stop Dark. Dark and Daisuke remembered this too, Dark broadcast laughing to Daisuke and Satoshi, and Daisuke with a chill. Dark had almost KISSED Satoshi. He could see Satoshi remembered well to, by the expression on his face. They were so lucky Wiz was there.

" So you really don't know anything more?" Jounochi asked with a look of disbelief on his face. Actually, the same look that Honda and Yuugi had. Satoshi shook his head.

"No" he said.

"What about you Daisuke? You know anything more about Dark?" Anzu asked. "He is so cool~" she added as an afterthought. Daisuke sweat dropped.

"N-no." he said stuttering because he was trying to keep his laughter in (and he is a horrible liar). _Dark, cool?_ he thought. _More like just a huge pervert_._ He hardly does any of the work, __**I'm**__ the one who spends all their free time setting up. _

/Hey! I do the actual stealing!/ Dark said

/_ I could do it just as well as you, and remember we're supposed to find out where the strange power we sense is coming from /_ came the reply

/all right/

"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked.

" Yes, I'm sure." Daisuke said. Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, and Ryou sighed.

"Aww-man" Jounochi said.

"Hey," Ryou said, looking around "where did Seto go?"

"ehh?" everyone (but Satoshi) erm…. said (?).

"Look." They looked around. Seto was gone. Daisuke took advantage of this and he (and Dark) looked at Yuugi and tried to figure out where the strange power was coming from. He noticed a weird gold necklace, that looked like an upside down pyramid, with an eye on it, on a leather cord.

-/_Dark, Satoshi, look at that/- _Daisuke broadcasted, mind-pointing to the pyramid. -/_Is that where the strange power is coming form?/-_ he asked.

-/ _Yes, that seems to be it/_- Satoshi broadcasted

-/But how do we make sure?/- Dark asked.

-/_ I think I have an idea/-_ Daisuke said.

"What's that necklace you are wearing?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Oh, this?" Yuugi said, gesturing to the upside down pyramid. "It's called the Sennen Puzzle, it is an artifact of ancient Egypt. It was a puzzle I found in the game shop I live in. it took me eight years to complete."

"**Eight YEARS?!**" Daisuke yelped.

"Uh-huh, eight years."

"Can I see it?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi looked over to him _so that's what his idea was. Simple, but effective_ he admitted.

"I don't know, it's really precious to me, I would hate for anything to happen to it." Yuugi said, hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to it, I just want to look at it."

"Everything Yuugi has shown someone has had a history of getting thrown away, stolen, or broken." Honda said.

" That's right." Jounochi said. "Like when-" he was cut off when Daisuke interrupted.

"Sorry, I didn't know." he said.

"Hey, is anyone listening to me?" Jounochi said. Everyone ignored him, and kept talking.

"it's okay" Yuugi said, after a moment's pause. A few seconds later, he took the Sennen Puzzle off, and handed it to Daisuke "Here, be careful."

"Thanks." Daisuke said, as he reached out to grab it. As soon as he did, He froze. _flash_ he saw a image of someone like Yuugi, but with red eyes, and more of a commanding presence.

"You okay?" Anzu asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Daisuke replied distantly, blinking.

/_Dark, did you see that?/_

_/_See what?/

/_….never mind./ _Daisuke said to Dark. _What was that just now? That presence, I've felt it before….it was when Satoshi started talking to Yuugi earlier today! That was the EXACT same presence I felt earlier! _Daisuke thought. To Dark and Satoshi he said -/_This is it, isn't it, where one of the strange powers is coming form?/- _

/Yes/ Dark replied, /this is it. /

_-/It is? Good, now all we have to do is find the other one./-_ Satoshi said.

" Here you go." Daisuke said, giving the Sennen Puzzle back to Yuugi. Yuugi took the Puzzle back with badly concealed relief. "Thanks." Daisuke said. Yuugi nodded.

" Ryou has something like this too he said."

"Really!" Daisuke said, excitedly. Ryou nodded.

"See." He said, reluctantly taking pulling something out, that shined when the sunlight hit it. "It's called the Sennen Ring."

" There are a lot of those sennen items aren't there?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah." Ryou said, surprised.

"There are seven." Yuugi said. "My sennen Puzzle,"

"my Sennen Ring," Ryou said

"the Sennen Rod," Jounochi said

"the Sennen Eye" Honda said

"the Sennen Key" Anzu said

"and then there is the Sennen necklace, and the Sennen Scales." Yuugi finished.

"Wow, Daisuke said, "Have you seen them all?"

"Yeah," Yuugi said. "Pegasus has the Sennen Eye, Malik has the Sennen Rod, his older sister has the sennen necklace, and Shadi has the Sennen Key and the Sennen Scales."

"Yuugi, Jounochi, Honda, Ryou, we had better get going home, the sun is setting." Anzu said.

"It is?!" Yuugi, Honda, Ryou, Jounochi, and Daisuke all asked.

"Yes, weren't you paying attention?" Satoshi asked, pointing towards the sky, where you could see the sunset. They all looked at the sunset.

"It's so pretty." Daisuke said.

"Yeah," Jounochi said "hey Yuugi, doesn't it remind you of-"

"Come on you guys," Anzu said, we're really late.

"Yeah," Ryou said. "I have to buy groceries on the way home so…..bye!" He said running off.

"Well, nice meeting you" Yuugi said, "See you tomorrow!" Yuugi, Anzu, Jounochi, and Honda waved bye, and walked towards the bus stop.

"Bye~" Daisuke said, waving. Satoshi just kind of stood there.

"So" Satoshi said, as soon as they were out of sight. "We know one of the strange powers that we sensed, the one coming from Yuugi, came from his Sennen Puzzle, and the other, the one from Ryou, we think is coming from the Sennen Ring."

"Yep," Daisuke said, "so now what do we do? The Sennen items could be dangerous."

-/Why don't we steal it?/- Dark broadcasted

"What?!, no way!! It's to precious to him!" Daisuke said

" Wait. Think about it Daisuke, the Sennen Puzzle could _hurt_ Yuugi, and besides, what we could do, is just steal-"

"NO STEALING!!!!!" Daisuke yelled.

"/_**Listen/**_" Satoshi said/broadcasted, frustrated. " We steal the Puzzle, seal the magic in it, and then give it back!" Daisuke sighed, and reluctantly asked

"How long will it take to seal it?" This time, Dark answered.

-/ An hour at most, but if creepy boy helps, we can get it done in 15 minuets. We just need to find the right place to do it./-

"Well, where would we seal it then?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi thought about it for a minute.

"We'll do it at my place, tomorrow night, including the time it takes to get there, back, and to actually steal it, it should take about an hour. Maybe longer if something goes wrong." he said. Daisuke decided not to ask what could go wrong.

"Fine, what time? It will have to be when he is asleep, so he doesn't notice, and when my parents are asleep (I have to sneak out)."

"2 A.M., that gives your parents, and Yuugi's household to be sound asleep. What time will Dark bring it over by?"

/_Well, Dark?/_

_-/ _I can get it out of the house in 2 minuets, tops. So around 2:15/-

"Got it. So it'll be back by 3:00, that's pushing it, but if Dark is quiet enough, he can do it without getting caught."

"Okay. But wait, isn't tomorrow Thursday? Why not wait till Friday night?" Satoshi just looked at him. "Fine, fine I'll do it."

* * *

Yami projected himself out of the puzzle to look at his sleeping hikari. He smiled as he saw what position his hikari was in. His hikari was asleep at his desk, slumped over his half finished homework, the sennen puzzle around his neck. He looked at the clock, it was 2:00 A.M. his Hikari had gone to sleep at what time again? _That's right_, he remembered, _1:00 A.M., he defiantly won't get enough sleep tonight_. Yami chuckled. Although his hikari didn't have very much homework, they had spent most of the night on the phone with Ryou talking about the strange powers they had sensed. Both the yamis were worried about them. He frowned, as he remembered part of the conversation. They had figured out that the Strange powers were coming form their new friends Daisuke and Satoshi, and that the powers were not all that strange, because it felt kind of like the yami hikari mix, but younger, and still a little different. Yami looked around the room. With Yuugi being Yuugi, it was very messy, but had some order, and at least the cards weren't scattered about the room, like everything else. He looked towards the open window. As he looked, a shadow moved . What_ was that? _he thought, walking towards the window. It moved again, but this time, he noticed the shadow moving was only the curtains. _Oh, _he thought_ it was only the wind. Next time, I'll tell Yuugi to shut the window_. he decided. Satisfied that there was nothing wrong with the room, he decided to go back inside the Puzzle and sleep. Usually he would do this during school, but he wanted to keep and eye on Daisuke and Satoshi. Just as he was about to go inside the puzzle, a dark figure moved inside the window.

This time, he knew it wasn't the curtains. As Yami was about to go investigate, the figure moved into the room. It was a person ( Yami was a little doubtful here ) with black wings (a fallen angel maybe? _oh, _right he _remembered Angels don't exist._), purple hair and eyes, and black clothes on. He recognized this person from somewhere…._he's the Phantom Thief Dark! Why is he here?_ Yami watched (out of sight) as Dark looked around, looking for something. He had a bad feeling about this. As Dark looked around some more, his eyes stopped at the desk where Yuugi was sleeping, and he walked towards the Desk. Yami followed, glad that he had never heard of Dark kidnapping anyone. Dark's hands reached out towards Yuugi, and started taking the Puzzle off his neck. _Not the puzzle_, he (Yami) groaned, _not __**again**__. _As the puzzle was lifted off Yuugi's neck, Yami vanished into the puzzle, so at least he wouldn't be dragged along by it. Which was painful. Very painful.

A few minuets later, Dark landed (Yami could feel it) and started walking somewhere. Yami projected himself outside the puzzle again, and heard voices talking.

"Do you have it?" a strangely familiar voice asked.

"Yep, the kid was sound asleep ,luckily, did you know he sleeps with the thing?" Dark said.

"Whatever, now let's seal it and get it back before he wakes up." Yami paled as he heard this (if spirits could pale). He did NOT want to be sealed inside the puzzle again. He walked around looking for a way out. It seemed he was in an apartment, with the items and markings needed for a powerful sealing. Well great. He walked back to where Dark and the other person had been talking, this time to see who that person was. He was shocked as the person moved into the light. It was Satoshi!!!!!!! Yami frowned (again). _Satoshi? Why is he here? Isn't he the detective trying to __**catch**__ Dark, not cooperate with him? Has he been helping Dark all along, is that why he had never been caught? _That thought flew out of his head as heard the next set of dialogue.

"Something has been bothering me, creepy boy." Dark said

"Who, you, or **you**?"

"**Me**"

"What?"

"If the strange power we sensed is really like ours, does that mean it's like **us**?" Satoshi paused, thinking about it.

"Maybe," he admitted. "but we don't know how dangerous it is, we really don't want another Krad, now do we?"

"No, not really. One's hard enough to deal with, thank you." Yami moved even closer. Krad? He had never heard that name before.

"That's what I thought."

"But what if it's like me?"

"Like you?" Satoshi laughed, "the Yuugi would want it gone, wouldn't he?"

"HEY! Daisuke does not want me gone! Not anymore!" Satoshi didn't reply. _Daisuke? _

"How about one of us checks it out, it wouldn't take too long, and then we could be sure."

"I'm not doing it, and I am not letting Krad do it, he would well, you know what he's like."

"And sadly, I can't because if something goes wrong, I am the only one that-"

"So that leaves Daisuke?"

"Yes." Dark said. _Daisuke? They mentioned him again, What does he have to do with this. _This time as Yami moved even closer, Satoshi seemed to look right at him, and he paled.

"Dark," Satoshi said, "did you bring Yuugi back with you?" Dark looked at him like he was crazy, and turned around, to where Satoshi was looking, and said.

"Of course not why would you- Oh, no….."Dark trailed off as he looked at Yami.

"Are you sure because-" Dark shook his head.

" It's not Yuugi."

"Can you see me?" Yami asked, very, very surprised. No one except the other hikaris and yamis (or people with Sennen Items really) had ever seen him.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked, "you look like Yuugi, and you presence is his, but it's not…."

"Yuugi calls me Yami." Yami said.

* * *

**Well, it's the end of the chapter, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** **Evil cliffhanger!! And sorry if I got some of the Japanese Sennen item names wrong, I have only seen the Japanese version once, and read a little of the manga, so I forgot. This is a really evil place to leave off isn't it? But I couldn't figure out what would happen next!! Anyone have any ideas? Please? I'll update within the month , unless I don't get any reviews. Oh, and check out my profile, I will probably have a poll for my fanfic, like what should happen next and stuff like that. Umm…..I hope none of the characters seemed out of character, and that you are all satisfied with this chapter, and that it made sense! This chapter is twice as long as the previous! YAY! The chapters always seemed really short to me….anyway, I hope you all review, and like this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about my laziness! Umm…..some of the characters may be out of character, but I tried. I haven't seen the anime of Yu-Gi-Oh in a while, or read the manga of DNAngel. I felt bad about not updating though, and I stopped watching Spiral: Suri no Kizuna (also known as Spiral, and Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning). Anyone who likes detective anime will love this. But it is confusing…..and the anime doesn't really tie up loose ends (I don't know about the manga, but I am getting the first two books this week, YAY) anyway, on to the disclaimer, and then the chapter. I hope you guys will be satisfied with my writing. Oh, and anyone else notice, if Yu-Gi-Oh translated to King of Games it would be Yugi no Ou (or Yuugi no oh, or Yugi no oh)? Yu-Gi-Oh translates to either King Yuugi/Yugi or King Game (which makes absolutely no sense) so unless I am wrong about Japanese grammar (which I could be, I learned all Japanese I know from anime/manga and fanfics) they can't continue the Yu-Gi-Oh series without Yuugi! Oh, and if I spell anything in Japanese wrong, please ignore it….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would finish the DNAngel manga, and continue with Yu-Gi-Oh somehow. So as you can see, I don't. Don't try suing me either, because I don't have much money. **

_**/hikari to yami/**_

**/yami to hikari/**

**-/broadcast to other yamis /-**

**-/**_**broadcast to other hikaris/-**_

_**Thoughts/duel monsters to duelist**_

_**Dreams**_

**Japanese terms: **

**Yami=Dark/Darkness**

**No=of**

**Urasi=shut up/be quiet**

**Hikari=light**

**Baka=idiot/stupid/foolish/fool**

**Kuso=Dammit/shit/anything along those lines**

**Ano=umm**

**Oi=Hey**

**Nani=what**

**Nande=why**

**Sugoi=amazing**

**Ou=king**

**Itai= it hurts/ouch**

**Mou=jeez**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4: Yami no Game.

"Yami? That means 'dark' in English doesn't' it?" Satoshi said. Yami nodded. It did. Although no one really had thought about it before.

"Dark?" Dark asked. Then he seemed to realize something. "Hey!!! You took my name!!" Inside their shared mind, Daisuke sniggered.

/_ You could say that you took his name too you know. /_ Outside their mind, Satoshi said the same thing. /_see? /_ Dark stomped his foot.

"Urasi!!" He shouted. Satoshi and Daisuke sighed, and turned their attention away from Dark (who was still stomping around childishly) back to Yami, who was now standing in the middle of the diagram (think of a magic circle, the ones that appear in some anime/manga )they made for the sealing and looking around with interest. Daisuke looked through Dark's eyes, careful not to materialize (not solid, like Yami appears outside the puzzle). He didn't know weather Yami could see him like that, and would rather not find out. _And I really don't want Yami's creepy red eyes staring at me….where have I seen them before….._Daisuke frowned as he tried to remember. His eyes flashed in realization.

-/_Dark, Satoshi I've seen his red eyes before at school, when we were investigating the strange power (which we now know as the puzzle)! One of you ask him if Yuugi knows he is possessing him! /- _Satoshi frowned. He hoped Yuugi did, and that they were like Dark and Daisuke (not exactly the same though, he wouldn't want another Dark). Yami beat them to the chase though.

"You were talking about Daisuke earlier, weren't you? What does he have to do with this?" He asked.

"First, you tell us about you and Yuugi! What are you?" Dark yelled, glaring at Yami. Yami glared back, and Daisuke wished this wouldn't turn into a fight, he really didn't want to get hurt, and if Yuugi knew about Yami, he might get mad at them, and he didn't want his new friend mad at him….Yami smirked after their glaring contest.

"It seems that neither of us are going to answer the other's questions…..so I propose a little…game if you will." Dark glared at him again.

"What _kind_ of game?" he asked suspiciously. Yami smirked again as tendrils of darkness appeared behind him. Daisuke and Satoshi looked over at Yami and then Dark in alarm. This probably wasn't a good idea.

"Dark, be careful," Satoshi said. "We don't know what his powers are!"

-/_ He's right, /- _Daisuke said, agreeing with Satoshi. -_/Look, behind him closely/- _Dark's eyes widened as he saw the shadows behind Yami _moving_.

"A Yami no Game." Satoshi's eyes widened, and Dark and Daisuke looked around in confusion (although Daisuke was a little scared, a game of darkness didn't sound like a good thing.

"Yami no Game…..I've heard of it before!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"And the rules?" Dark asked, interrupting Satoshi. Said person glared at the phantom thief.

"The looser has to tell the winner all about them. If we tie, neither of us has to say anything to the other, and all three of our memories of tonight are wiped." Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"How will you know that we won't do this again?" he asked.

"They won't be fully wiped of course, we will still remember subconsciously." Yami said.

"Doesn't that mean we will eventually remember?" Yami shook his head.

"No, although we may have dreams about it. The only way we'll remember is if something sparks our memory." he said.

"Okay, so what's the game?" Dark asked. Yami smirked (AGAIN), and walked over to the sennen puzzle. When he got there (it was only a few feet) he stood over it, still smirking.

"It's a maze; you will have to try to find my true soul room. You win if you find it before the end of the time limit, and I win if you die, or don't make it within the time limit. We tie if you make it exactly on time."

"Where is this maze, and how will he know if it's your true soul room?" Satoshi asked.

"The maze is this," Yami said, gesturing towards the sennen puzzle, "as for how he'll know where the true soul room is…..I'll be waiting there. You find me, and it's my true soul room."

/_Dark/_

-/I know, I am going to accept it /- Dark broadcasted.

-/_Daisuke, Dark, listen. I have a plan/-_ Satoshi said.

_-/Okay/- _Daisuke said.

-/Why should I follow your plan? /-

-/_It'll give us the advantage. /- _Dark sighed.

-/What is this plan of yours?/-

-_/ Well…../-_

* * *

Yami watched as Dark and Satoshi spaced out, kinda like he and Yuugi did when they were talking with each other, but he dismissed that thought soon enough. He didn't see any other spirits around. Yami knew that the Yami no Game he proposed to Dark he already used on Shadi, but he couldn't think of anything else that would work. Dark is a phantom thief after all, and it would have to be something that he would think he could win. Unlike others who Yami made play Yami no Games, he knew that Dark wasn't stupid enough to play a game (or Satoshi wasn't anyway) that Yami made up, because then Yami would be advantageous in it. This way Dark seemed to have the advantage…..but he didn't know how many traps and doors there were. Yami seriously doubted that Dark could play any other game. His thoughts were interrupted as Dark accepted the game. Perfect. Hopefully he would get answers to his questions soon.

Yami brought Dark into the puzzle, and said

"The time limit is one hour, game start." looking at Dark, he then vanished into his true soul room, a pretty empty room really, about 15 feet by 15 feet, with only a throne in the middle, a red cushion on the throne, a golden rimmed hour glass (or half hour really) in the corner, and torches on the walls, which looked like the rest of the maze, golden bricked, and very old looking. He sat down on his throne. It might take a while. He had an hour after all.

* * *

Dark looked around after Yami vanished in to what was (presumably) his soul room. He could already tell he would be hard pressed for time. There were stairs, passageways, and Doors EVERYWHERE! Even upside down. How was that even possible? Dark supposed he was lucky though, as Yami had brought him into the puzzle, Wiz had become his wings. He hid them before Yami vanished though, afraid he would say he couldn't use them. It was Satoshi's idea though, and he really didn't like the creepy boy telling him what to do. Although forcing a tie WAS a good idea he had to admit. Especially since Yami hadn't known about Daisuke and said we THREE would get our minds wiped. THREE. Although he wouldn't remember if he tied, Yami wouldn't either, and Daisuke (and Krad, although they kind of ignored him) would remember, giving them the advantage. Dark was glad that they had found out how to broadcast to Satoshi (loath as he was to admit it) because then they could make plans (like they did) without other knowing. And Daisuke could share the memory if needed. None of them were sure if it would make them remember everything though. Dark glanced around again as he tore himself out of his thoughts, and started searching.

As he opened the door to a particularly dangerous room (a lot of poisonous snakes were in it) a thought occurred to him, how would he know when time was up? He looked around again, hoping to find an answer, although it wasn't likely. His eyes stopped moving as he noticed an hourglass. He looked around again, this time looking for more hourglasses. There were hourglasses at every corner. _So that's how. _He thought, a little relived. He still had about 40 minuets left. Great.

* * *

Daisuke groaned as he came to. He didn't know what had happened, one minute he had been watching Yami take Dark into the puzzle and the next-wait. Daisuke looked around. There were doors and stairs everywhere, even on upside down. He must be in the puzzle. _Did I accidentally come with Dark? Where is Dark anyway?_ He couldn't sense Dark in him, so he supposed they had separated like when they were in the mirror. He didn't bother asking Dark about it with the mind link, it would only distract Dark.

Daisuke stood up, intending to look around. If he was the only one that was going to remember this, this was a great chance to gain information without any interruptions. After he stood up, he noticed something. That something was a feather. A red feather. Daisuke looked around for the owner of the red feather, and gasped in shock as he saw who it was. Himself. _How? Maybe I should ask Satoshi….or Dark. They might know why I have wings. I'll try Satoshi first_ he decided_, Satoshi is smarter than Dark, and I don't want to interrupt Dark. He'll have enough trouble as it is even tying the game. _He took a quick glance around _better start walking around too. It'll take a long time to get anywhere here. _He started walking to a random door, and contacted Satoshi.

* * *

Satoshi was worried. Not about Dark, he could take care of himself, but about Daisuke. Not that Satoshi would admit it, but Daisuke was the first friend he had made. Satoshi was only worried because Dark was spacing out. He had expected Daisuke to be in control of Darks body right now. Not be spacing out too.

-/_Satoshi, can you hear me?/-_ A voice-Daisuke's voice called. -/_I'm in the puzzle, although I don't know where Dark is. Ano….there is a problem-okay two problems. I have red wings./- _Daisuke's voice was hesitant, as if he himself didn't believe what he was saying.

_-/What? Wings? Red ?/- _Satoshi asked, checking to make sure he hear right, although he was sure he did.

_-/Hai, red wings…../- _Daisuke said. Satoshi started thinking…..when Dark had gone into the puzzle with Yami, he had seen Wiz go onto Dark, and this was their souls after all….maybe his soul had red wings attached to it? They knew how to materialize (you know like Yami does in the anime, their not solid…..I didn't know how else to put it) themselves out so the other could see them, but they had never seen wings. Then again, they had only tried it a few times, and Satoshi knew that they had never done it for long, only a few seconds at most. Maybe the wings had been hidden, folded up on their backs? He shared this idea with Daisuke.

-/ _That sounds reasonable……/- _Daisuke said, sounding shocked. -/_ITAI!/- _He suddenly yelped.

-/_What, what happened Daisuke?/-_

_-/Nothing, just a trap…..I had to jump back from a boulder, and fell down….mou/- _Satoshi sweatdropped.

-/_You are looking around the puzzle, correct?/-_

_-/Yeah, Dark won't have an easy job, there are stairs, doors, and hallways EVERYWHERE even on the ceiling./-_

_-/On the ceiling?/- _

_-/On the ceiling./- _Daisuke confirmed. Then: -/_I am so glad for my mom's training now. /- _

-/_Traps?/-_ Satoshi guessed.

-/_Hai, they're behind almost every door. This last one, the floor fell out./-_ Daisuke's voice sounded relived. Satoshi sighed. It seemed as though they would never get any information.

-/_How much time is left?/-_ Daisuke asked, after a while. Satoshi checked his watch.

-_/20 minuets/- _Daisuke groaned.

-/_I wonder how Dark's doing?/- _

_-/He's probably getting caught in a trap/- _Satoshi said. Daisuke agreed with him.

* * *

Yami was getting frustrated. He could detect Darks presence, ever drawing closer. But he could sense another presence too. He still couldn't find out where it was coming from, although he narrowed it down to close by the entrance into the hallway that holds Yuugi's door. Yami weighed his options. He could risk going there himself, and maybe miss Dark, or she could send one of his monsters to do it. He sighed. Monsters it is then. He reached for the spirit of his deck, and pulled out the top card. He flipped it over, it was the Dark Magician. Yami grinned for the first time in 50 minuets, and summoned him.

_You called master_ the Dark magician said, bowing.

-/Yes, it seems that there is an intruder near the hallway to our soul rooms. I want you to catch them and bring them to me/-

_Yes master. _The Dark Magician said, as he left the room and headed to the intruder. Yami sat back in his chair, and waited, for either the Dark Magician, or Dark to come to him. Whichever happened first.

* * *

Daisuke noticed a door, different from the others. It seemed….older? Than the others, and had the eye of Hours on the front. He walked up to it cautiously, hoping it wasn't another trap. He had already gone through hundreds today. One good thing came out of that though. His reactions were a little quicker, and he could now use his wings almost as well as Dark. It just goes to show that practice make perfect, especially when pain is involved. Daisuke reached for the handle. Locked. He got out his lock picks, and did what thieves did best, picked the lock, his nimble fingers, trained for years, moving very quickly. It wasn't a hard one to pick, and he got it open in a little over two seconds. He nodded in satisfaction, and opened the door, cautiously peeking through, to make sure there were no traps. He didn't see any. Good. He stepped into the hall, his practiced feet not making a sound on the stones. There was only one other door in that hallway, one that wasn't nearly as old as any of the doors in the maze. I looked like the door to a child's room. He walked over to it, and carefully pushed open the door. It wasn't even locked. He peeked inside the room, trying to see if there were any traps. There weren't. Instead, it looked like a child's play room, with toys and games scattered though out the whole room. There was a bed pushed up against the wall on his right, and he walked over to it, trying not to make a sound. As he got closer, he noticed the blanket, which had the Dark Magician, a Duel Monsters card; the one Yuugi had showed him yesterday imprinted on it. Under the blanket though, was what had really surprised him. It was Yuugi. Not Yami, Yuugi. Daisuke could tell by the innocent expression on his sleeping face. From what he had seen of Yami, he doubted that he would show such an innocent expression even in his sleep. He frowned. What was Yuugi doing in the puzzle, unless he wasn't in the puzzle anymore? But then where was he? Daisuke remembered Yami saying something about a soul room. If his soul room was in the puzzle……then if Yuugi had a soul room, wouldn't they be connected? He had seen Yami possess Yuugi so it wasn't too unrealistic. But it was still hard to believe._ I wonder if Dark and I have soul rooms? If Yuugi and Yami do, then why not us?_ He thought, as he quietly walked out of the room, and shut the door. He started walking down the hallway, towards the door he had fist come into the hallway from. He looked up as he ran into someone-or was it something, and knocked them over.

"Oops. Sorry…are you okay?" Daisuke asked, taking a good look at the person. He froze at what he saw. It was a man, dressed in purple robes, with a strange purple had, and holding a purple staff with a green sphere in it.

"Dark Magician?!" He shouted, recognizing the card Yuugi had showed him. Dark Magician glared at him.

_So you are the intruder in master's soul room._

"Intruder? What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked, backing away in fear from the Dark Magician, and waving his hands back in forth in front of him. He flinched as he tripped and fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor. He knew no more as the darkness took him.

* * *

Dark ran towards the next door, exhausted. He didn't know how many doors he had tried. Every one had ended in a trap. He opened it, and then closed it again quickly. Another trap. He walked towards the next door intending to open it, when he caught sight of the purple robed man he had seen earlier. His eyes widened as he saw Daisuke, unconscious, held bridal style in the manga arms, with red _wings_ tailing on the floor.

"Daisuke!" He yelled, running towards the purple robed man. "Wake up!" He kicked the man, making him drop Daisuke, and caught Daisuke as he was about to hit the ground. Daisuke's eyes fluttered.

"D-Dark?" Dark sighed in relief as he heard Daisuke speak. Then his eyes caught sight of an hourglass. His eyes widened. He yelped.

"What is it Dark? Daisuke asked, getting up, with the wall's help of course.

"I only have one minute left!" He yelled frantically, opening ever door in sight. Daisuke sweatdropped, and looked around.

"What about that door?" He asked, pointing to a door that looked kind of like that one that had lead him into the hallway. Dark stopped.

"What door?"

"That one." He said pointing again.

"Oh." Dark moved towards that door, and was blocked by the purple robed man, who stepped in front of the doorway. "Get out of my way!" Dark yelled. "I only have….15-14" seconds left!" The man didn't move.

_Master wanted me to catch the intruder_ he said, pointing to Daisuke, who was still leaning on the wall, watching them.

"Well, bother him not me!" Dark said, rushing past the man, and opening (or trying to) the door. It was locked. "Kuso!" he screamed, getting out his trusty lock picks. The robed man moved to stop him, but Daisuke interfered, stepping between Dark and the robed man.

"Your master wants me, not him." he said as Dark finished picking the lock, and rushed into the room.

* * *

Yami started counting down the seconds after 10, almost positive he was going to win. He was relived, because he had gotten a message from the Dark Magician ten minuets ago, saying he had caught the intruder, and was binging him there, and there was a close to none chance that Dark could find this room in 7 seconds. He counted down from five out loud, for no real reason.

"5-4-3-2-1-" He was interrupted (at 0) as the door slammed open. Yami saw a flash of purple hair. It was Dark.

"Yo" Yami said, surprised Dark had found it on time, he had thought Dark would be a few seconds late at least. Dark smirked as he saw Yami's expression.

"I am the greatest phantom thief alive you know, I wouldn't loose." Yami refrained from pointing out the fact that tying could be considered loosing. _His ego is almost as big as Kiba's_ he thought, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Let's finish up outside." he said, taking them outside of the puzzle. Dark magician could hold the intruder for a little while, it's not like the intruder could escape. There was a flash as he appeared outside the puzzle.

"Who won?" Satoshi asked.

"It was a tie." Yami answered. Satoshi looked a little relived. _Why? It's not like they gain anything, we're going to end up back where we started. _He thought confused. He then shrugged. Best not to think about it, it's not like he would remember it anyway. "I'll have the memory erase be timed. So you have enough time to bring the Puzzle back to Yuugi, get back, and clean up. How long will that take?" He asked. Satoshi brought out a calculator.

"Including conversation?"

"Yep."

"Approximately…..1 hour, 30 minuets, and 51 seconds." Yami raised an eyebrow. Down to the seconds? Now there's someone who knows math. He then nodded, and called the shadows down do do the memory erasing. _I want you to erase my memory, Dark's memory, and Satoshi's memory of tonight, from around 1:00 A.M._ he instructed the shadows. Which then nodded, creepily, and disappeared into she shadows of the moonlight.

When they got to the Kame Shop, Dark flew up to Yuugi's window, gripping the puzzle in his hands, and then snuck in, careful not to make a sound. Yami's blood red eyes watched was Darks careful hands slipped the puzzle over Yuugi's multicolored hair, and then his head, which was still on the desk, without waking him. Yami let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, and went back into the puzzle to sleep. He would need to be awake at lease some of the time tomorrow, and hopefully find out their new friend's secrets.

* * *

Dark transformed back to Daisuke on the balcony of Daisuke's room, and Daisuke quietly walked across the balcony, which was lit up by moonlight, opened up the door, and turned on the light, only to see his mother's angry face.

"Daisuke! Where were you?! Didn't you know how worried we were! You were gone for hours!" His mother, Emiko said, her worried brown (is that her eye color?) eyes glaring at him through her chin length brown hair.

"Now, now Emiko, calm down, I am sure Daisuke must have a reason for going out this late without permission." His dad, Kouske said, grabbing Emiko by the arm, his black hair, in the same spiky style like Daisuke's, flopping to the side a little, and his eyes looking at him worriedly. Daisuke's gray haired grandfather, who also happened to have the same hair style as Daisuke and his das, nodded in the background with a cup of tea Towa-chan, their maid (who also happened to be a Hikari artwork) must have brought him. Daisuke looked around the room, ah there she was, in the corner, arguing with Argentine, their butler, another Hikari artwork, and former enemy, who was revived by Satoshi (which severely limited his power to fixing things), and sent to live and work for them by said person, because he was annoying.

/_Dark/ _Daisuke wined /_ Help me! It was your (and Satoshi's) idea in the first place!/ _he pleaded.

_/_Are you crazy! You know how your moms like! /

/_Exactly!/_

_/_Nope, besides, in about 10 minuets, I'll forget about it./

_/But that's not now!/_ Dark ignored him.

"W-well…..you see…..it was all Dark's idea!" Dark glared at Daisuke inside their head.

/Why did you have to bring me into this?!/

/_Because it was your idea!!!!!!!!!!!/_

"Well, what?" Emiko, asked, in a polite, but at the same time scary voice, bending over to look him in the eye.

"Aw Emiko, just leave Daisuke alone. I am sure if it was dangerous he would have told us." Kouske said.

"But my baby, he snuck out! He could-he could-what if he…" Emiko said whispering something, which Daisuke heard and, crying. Daisuke sweatdropped.

"MOM!" He yelled, his face turning red, and he started pushing everyone out of the room. As soon as he had finished that feat, he slumped against the door.

/_How much longer until you forget?/_ He asked the voice inside his head

/Forget what?/

/_You know the Yami no Game/_

/The what?/ Dark asked, confused

/_Oh….never mind….you've already forgotten…/_ Daisuke said, in a kinda sad tone. He climbed in bed.

/Daisuke, something wrong?/ Dark asked.

/_No, nothing…./_ Dark raised an imaginary eyebrow at this, but said nothing as his Hikari went to sleep.

* * *

**Whew! Finally done! Sorry if it sounded a little confusing, I did switch POV's often. I hope I added enough details….was anyone OOC? I hope not…..I don't think anyone was but…..anyway, cheers, to the longest chapter I have written so far! See you next chapter, and remember, review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks a bunch to my reviewers, because without them commenting on my fanfic, I wouldn't be updating. At all. The more reviews I get, the guiltier I feel about not updating. So that's why more people should review my fanfic. I should warn you, most of the rest of the fanfic will be in Daisuke and Dark's pov, because it's so much fun to have Dark's comments on stuff, and Daisuke and Dark's arguments are so much fun to write! I will write in Yuugi-tachi's pov if I feel like it is needed, but Daisuke is so fun to write~ oh, and I won't be using honerifics on their names anymore, because it makes the long names even longer to write. **

**Discalmer: I do not own Yugioh, DNAngel, or Dance Dance Revolution. **

/_hikari to yami/_

/yami to hikari/

-/broadcast to other yamis or hikaris /-

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

_**dreams**_

Chapter 5: A Day Filled With Suspicions

_**A figure flew across the sky, holding a gold item- with the eye of Horus, and an upside down pyramid on it, it looked kinda like Ryou's-the sennen ring, he remembered- and left towards the museum, the one Dark seemed to steal from the most. He broke through the window, into the room that had the recent Egyptian exhibit, and through that room to a painting that was donated recently, by an unknown artist. The painting, albeit beautiful, had a mysterious feel to it. Although it was only a picture of an ancient temple it was already well known, and even though it was donated recently, there were many rumors about it, the only rumor that was different from the usual ones that are always around, the only one that everyone wanted to see, was that the previous owner, had seen something in the ancient painting. What he had seen was a prophecy of sorts. About what? No one knew. Others had supposedly seen prophecies, and they always came true. Anyway, the winged person, walked to the painting, and held the sennen ring up to the painting. **_

/Daisuke, Daaiiissuukkeeee, wake up, or I'll go to school in you place!/ Daisuke's eyes flew open at Dark's words.

/_Nani?!_/ Dark laughed.

/Relax, I was only kidding/ Daisuke listened to him and relaxed.

/_ Not my fault! /_ He said. And then he added, to himself, /_Why do I always fall for that?/_

_/_Because, you are you./Dark said, laughing at Daisuke again. Then he frowned, and asked /So what did you mean last night, when you said that I forgot something?/

/_Umm…well…can I tell you later? It involves Satoshi, and he needs to know too./_

_/_Creepy-boy? Why does he need to know?/ Daisuke sighed

/_He just does, okay? And do you know if there is a way to show you guys my memories of that night through the mind link?/_

/I think so, let's test it out!/

/_How about we wait for Satoshi. So I don't have to re-show them to you./ _Dark crossed his arms and sighed.

_/_Fine./ He agreed . Daisuke nodded, and then extremely quickly got dressed for school, walked down the stairs (avoiding all the traps) and left for school (avoiding more traps, and eating breakfast of course.)

Once at school, Daisuke looked around for Satoshi. Dark helped too, but well….since he is who he is (a pervert), he kept on getting distracted by the girl's passing by. After the fifth time of Darks perverted comments (four of which made Daisuke blush), Daisuke got fed up with him.

/_Dark! Stop it! We are supposed to be finding Satoshi not girls!/ _Daisuke yelled.

/Well! It's-/ Dark started to say, but he was interrupted by a very angry Daisuke.

/_Not your fault you are a pervert?/_

_/_Oi!/

/_Well! It's-/_

/Hey, look over there! It's Riku!/

/_Riku?!/_

"Ohayo, Daisuke" A voice-Riku's voice- said from behind Daisuke.

"R-riku!" Daisuke yelped, spinning around. He fell on his bottom as a result.

"Itai!" He yelped, rubbing his but, and sweat dropping. Dark laughed.

/Smooth with the ladies today, aren't we, Dai-chan?/

/_Urasi! Baka!/ _

"So, Daisuke," Riku said, breaking Daisuke from his yelling at Dark. "what do you think of the new kids, I noticed you were hanging out with them?"

"eto, they are very nice, although Seto seems kinda familiar to me somehow…."

"Maybe it's because both he and Satoshi seem to share the same personality?" She supplied. Daisuke looked at her funny. She raised and eyebrow.

"Mou, Daisuke, I was talking to them when they first came here you know."

"Oh yeah." He said. Then his eyes widened _Satoshi! I forgot all about trying to find him!_ He panicked, and Started frantically looking around for Satoshi.

"Hey Riku, do you-have you seen Satoshi yet today?"

"No, why?"

"I need to tell him something important." Daisuke spotted a flash of blue hair, and started running towards it/

"What-" Riku started to say, but Daisuke didn't hear the rest, because he was too far away.

When he got to where he saw the flash of blue hair, no one who looked remotely like Satoshi was there.

/Ahhhh! curse that creepy-boy! Why is it that he's there when you don't want him, but gone when you do!!!/ Dark yelled, after another five minuets of searching.

/_I don't know!!!!!!/_ Daisuke yelled back, wining.

/Why don't we wait, and talk to him during (or after) class Daisuke./ Daisuke stopped searching and looked to where Dark would be, if he was alive.

/_We CANNOT talk to him during class, maybe after, but not during./ _Daisuke said. He had thought a lot about it last night (after Dark was asleep) and realized something. Sine Yuugi and, presumably, Ryou were like Daisuke and Satoshi, they might also be able to hear the mind speak after a while. Las time, it took months for Daisuke and Satoshi to mind speak with each other, but it might be faster this time, so unless they block like they do when they don't want Satoshi to hear, they might get caught. Which reminded him…./_You cannot appear in spirit form either, okay Dark?/___Daisuke said.

/Okay….why…?/ Dark asked.

/_It has something to do with what I want to tell you guys./ _He paused as a horrible thought struck him. /_We have to warn Satoshi!/_

/Relax Daisuke, it's not likely they will be able to read our thoughts today, is it? Especially if we don't talk often./ Daisuke looked at him in surprise. It wasn't every day that Dark said something that made sense (a little sense anyway), and Daisuke didn't tell him about the mind-speak problem. _How…? _Dark smiled.

/Did you forget that I know every one of your thoughts?/ He said, waving his index finger at him. Daisuke blushed in embarrassment. He had forgotten. Relaxed now (or at least not frantically searching for Satoshi) Daisuke looked at the clock, just to check on the time. He never could keep track of time while talking to Dark. His eyes widened frantically as he saw the time. He hadn't even heard the first bell ring! _Ahh! I am going to be late! I won't get time to talk to Satoshi before class starts!_ He thought, running towards the classroom. He barely made it into the classroom in time. As soon as he got through the door, the bell rang. Daisuke walked towards his seat, near the windows. _Whew, _he thought, sitting down_, I just barely made in in time._ Dark fell asleep as soon as he sat down. Daisuke guessed that it was because he was also still tired from last night, although he didn't know it. He looked over at Yuugi as the teacher as she started talking, his attention wandering to last night, his near escape from the Dark magician, and his first visit to his and Dark's soul rooms.

_Flashback_

"_Daisuke!" Dark yelled, running towards the purple robed man. "Wake up!" He kicked the man, making him drop Daisuke, and caught Daisuke as he was about to hit the ground. Daisuke's eyes fluttered._

"_D-Dark?" Dark sighed in relief as he heard Daisuke speak. Then his eyes caught sight of an hourglass. His eyes widened. He yelped._

"_What is it Dark?" Daisuke asked, getting up, with the wall's help of course._

"_I only have one minute left!" Dark yelled frantically, opening ever door in sight. Daisuke sweatdropped, and looked around._

"_What about that door?" He asked, pointing to a door that looked kind of like that one that had lead him into the hallway. Dark stopped._

"_What door?"_

"_That one." He said pointing again._

"_Oh." Dark moved towards that door, and was blocked by the purple robed man, who stepped in front of the doorway. "Get out of my way! Dark yelled. "I only have…15-14 seconds left!" The man didn't move._

"_Master wanted me to catch the intruder" he said, pointing to Daisuke, who was still leaning on the wall, watching them._

"_Well, bother him not me!" Dark said, rushing past the man, and opening (or trying to) the door. It was locked. "Kuso!" he screamed, getting out his trusty lock picks. The robed man moved to stop him, but Daisuke interfered, stepping between Dark and the robed man._

"_Your master wants me, not him." he said as Dark finished picking the lock, and rushed into the room. Daisuke dodged a grab from the Dark magician. He glanced towards the door, and wondered how he would get out of the puzzle. The Dark Magician used Dark Magic attack, and aimed for his head. Daisuke glanced frantically around for something to defend himself with. As his eyes landed on the golden walls of the puzzle, he remembered how Dark had used a ball of magic to attack Krad during the incident on their school field trip after he saved Dark from the mirror world. He tried to remember how Dark had done it. He concentrated, and a ball of magical energy appeared in his hand. He held it up to protect himself as the Dark Magic Attack hit. It rebounded, and the Dark Magician exploded. Daisuke sighed with relief, and then used his and Dark's mind link to tune in on their conversation. _

"_Let's finish inside." he heard Yami say. _shimatta!_ he thought. He clenched his eyes shut as a flash of light came out from under the door. After the light went away, he opened his eyes. He was in a place, he had never ever been before. Strangely, it looked kinda like Yuugi's soul room, but with a many differences. In fact now that he thought about it, and had looked around a little more, his room was much larger than Yuugi's. The only reason it had seemed kind of like Yuugi's soul room, was the fact it felt the same. Looking around even more, he realized something. The reason it felt like Yuugi's soul room, was that it was __**Daisuke's **__soul room. _

_In one corner of the room, was a double sized bed, with two pillows, a red blanket, and many stuffed animals on it that looked suspiciously like Wiz _(for those of you who watched the English version of the anime, Wiz (or Wizu) is With_) . In the middle of one of the walls with the bed on it, there was a shelf, with pictures of him, Dark, Riku, Risa, his parents, his friends, Wiz, Towa-chan, Satoshi, Eliot, Freedert, and even Argentine. In the other corner of that wall, there were painting supplies, with a little board set up on a stand. In the middle were art pieces, various ones that he had stolen, each with their own little stand. On the far wall from the bookshelf there was hallway with a red, metal door and an inscription of wings. that led into a labyrinth of various traps and puzzles. _This would be a good place to train_ he thought. He walked back to the main part of the room. In the right hand-corner was a computer, with, when he looked later, a link to the internet (which was strange, how could there be internet connection in someone's mind?!), and was perfect for hacking. The floor of the main room was covered in various locks and lock picking tools. All of which he knew how to use fairly well, some of them he even carried around in his hair (which is why his mom made him have it spiky). All in all, it was a paradise. _

_Daisuke looked over the room again before ha walked back into the labyrinth of traps. Successfully disarming all of the traps, he made his way to the middle, where a door that looked a lot like the one that led into his soul room stood, this time though, it was purple. _It mush be Dark's soul room_, he thought, walking in through the door. Dark's soul room was just as big as Daisuke's (although much taller). In the middle of the room, there was a huge tapestry covered piece of artwork, with chains surrounding it (the Black Wings, I don't really know how else to explain it). The in one corner was a purple double sized bed, with nothing on it except purple sheets, blankets, and pillows. Next ot it was a shelf (much larger than Daisuke's) which was covered in pictures of people, some of which he knew, some he didn't, and some which he suspected were Dark's girlfriends. There were a lot more girl pictures than guys. Daisuke frowned as he noticed something (well, two things really) one, there were no pictures of Daisuke, and two, there was a picture of Riku in a swimsuit. _Can't Dark even have a non-perverted picture of her?!_ he wondered. He continued looking around, and spotted another shelf, with many pictures. His curiosity reaching it's peak. He suddenly grinned as he got closer. All the pictures were of Dark's different tamers, or hikaris. He continued exploring the rest of the room without finding much important. It was just filled with many of the artworks that were in their basement (the ones Dark had stolen). He walked back into the hallway. _

Now, how do I get out of here…._he wondered. As before, with the magic, he concentrated, and was suddenly thrown back into control as Dark landed on the balcony. _perfect timing_ he thought. _

_End flashback. _

Daisuke blinked as he came out of the flashback. It was a really long flashback. Thinking back on it, how could he have escaped from the Dark Magician and land in his soul room? And how could all that in his soul room happen in such a short amount of time. Did time work differently in the soul rooms maybe? Or was it just that in the soul room everything was thinking? He shrugged. Oh well, at least he remembered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuugi was feeling increasingly awkward. Someone had been staring at him for a while, and it was really, really bothering him. He couldn't stand to be stared at. Yuugi shifted in his seat, and took a quick glance around to see who was staring at him when the teacher wasn't looking. It was Daisuke. He had a blank look on his face though. Like he was spacing out. Yuugi sighed in relief. It wasn't a fan girl. He wondered why Daisuke was staring at him though, he didn't do anything wrong, did he? Yuugi shook his head. No, he couldn't think of anything he did wrong, _so why…?_

/Maybe he was the one who intruded on the puzzle and destroyed my Dark Magician Yuugi./ Yami said. Ah, right. Yuugi remember this morning, when he had been flipping through his deck. When he had looked through it, the Dark Magician wasn't there. At first, they hadn't been too worried, because they might have accidentally misplaced it. But after a while of searching they got extremely worried. Yami had eventually gone to search the puzzle, since the Dark Magician does guard the inside from intruders. He had come back with bad news, the Dark Magician had been destroyed, and someone had intruded inside the puzzle. Since the Dark Magician had been destroyed outside of a game, they had to wait a day for him to come back, and tell them who intruded in the puzzle. That's what they thought anyway, they had no way of knowing if the intruder had been the one to destroy the Dark Magician. Yami was epically suspicious. Since he sleeps inside the Sennen puzzle, he would know if there was an intruder, right? So how come he didn't remember? There were too many mysteries, but at least they would know the answers to some of their questions when they could summon the Dark Magician again.

/_Maybe. After all, he is the one where we sensed one of those powers from…if it is, he must have a good reason. /_ Yuugi said, partially defending Daisuke.

/Maybe./ Yami said. Yuugi tapped his pencil on the desk impatiently, attracting the attention of those around him. He stopped, and put the pencil down. It was frustrating to wait to know the answer. He wanted to know it _now_.

-/_Something wrong?/-_ Ryou asked. Yuugi glanced at him (let's say Ryou is sitting on the left side of him), looking confused.

/_Did we forget to tell him about the puzzle?/ _Yuugi asked Yami. Yami nodded.

/Remember, we got to school just in time, and didn't have time to talk to him or the others before the bell rang./ Yuugi nodded, remembering.

/_Might as well tell him now./_ He said.

-/_Ryou, there was an intruder in the puzzle last night, and they destroyed the Dark Magician. We don't know who it is yet, but Yami thinks it is Daisuke./-_ Yuugi told Ryou.

_-/Why does he think it's Daisuke?/- _Ryou asked.

_-/Because Daisuke has one of the powers we sensed, and he was staring at me./-_

_-/That's it?/-_

_-/We don't know who else could do it?/-_

_-/When will you be able to summon the Dark Magician again?/-_

_-/We are going to try tomorrow morning, why?/-_

_-/Bakura's pissed that the pharaoh let his guard down that much, because someone could have stolen the puzzle before he did./-_ /Ryou explained.

-/ Ryou!/- Bakura growled, and he warned his hikari not to say anymore.

-/_I'll call you and tell you who it is when we find out./-_ Yuugi promised, effectively shutting Bakura up.

-/_Thanks/-_ Ryou said.

_-/Sure…hey, can you go to the arcade after school?/-_

-/_ Well, I don't have to buy any groceries, so sure. But why? Aren't you nervous about the puzzle?/-_

_-/ I want to see if I can get some information out of Daisuke, and I don't really have anything else to do. Also, Yami want's to try DDR, but he won't admit it. /- _Yuugi said. Ryou almost burst out laughing at that mental image, but, remembering that he was in class he managed to contain it.

-_/Yami? DDR? Why?/-_ he asked

_-/….I don't know, he won't answer me./- _Yuugi answered.

_-/….now Bakura want's to do it to. He says he can beat the pharaoh. Although he won't admit it either./-_ Ryou said, snickering so only Yuugi could hear him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisuke's eyes widened as he heard mind-speak, like the first time he heard Satoshi and Krad.

_-/…..Daisuke…power…staring…/-_ He heard. Daisuke tried harder to listen.

-/_…don't…who…could…it/-_ He heard that same person say.

-/_When…you…able….summon…Magician?/-_ He heard another voice ask. He guessed they were talking about what had happened last night, when he reflected the Dark Magic Attack. Dark yawned inside Daisuke's mind.

/Whaz wrong?/ Dark asked. He then yawned.

/_I can hear two people conversing, in mind-speak. They mentioned my name, and what happened last night./_ Dark woke up at this.

/Really? You can?/ Dark also started concentrating. With the both of them concentrating, they could hear all the words.

-/_…hey, can you go to the arcade after school?/- _They heard someone ask. Daisuke thought he recognized that voice.

-/_ Well, I don't have to buy any groceries, so sure. But why? Aren't you nervous about the puzzle?/-_ This time, it was a different voice. _Puzzle?_ Daisuke thought. _Does that person mean Yuugi's puzzle? If so….is the first person Yuugi?_ he wondered.

_-/ I want to see if I can get some information out of Daisuke, and I don't really have anything else to do. Also, Yami want's to try DDR, but he won't admit it. /- _They heard the first person say. _Yami? So it is Yuugi…_ Daisuke realized. _Then is the second person Ryou? He was one of the two powers. _Daisuke didn't even wonder why they wanted information. They probable suspected him of destroying the Dark magician.

-_/Yami? DDR? Why?/-_ They heard the second person…Ryou ask.

_-/….I don't know, he won't answer me./- _They heard Yuugi say.

_-/….now Bakura want's to do it to. He says he can beat the pharaoh. Although he won't admit it either./-_ They heard Ryou…_Was it Ryou? He said something about Bakura, and isn't that Ryou's last name? But who else could it be? There isn't anyone else we sensed the strange power from, is there?_ _And it is Ryou's voice….Ahh! I'll just wait and tell Satoshi about it, I am sure he'll think of something!_ Daisuke thought, giving up on thinking anymore about it, even though if he had thought about it a little longer, he would have found the answer…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Yuugi and Ryou had had their conversation, nothing really significant happened throughout the rest of the school day, until lunch, well, more like right after lunch. Daisuke and Satoshi had gone up to lunch like they always do, and Yuugi and Ryou had eaten with their friends. Nothing unusual there. But after lunch, as Yuugi separated from All his friends except for Ryou, and met up with Daisuke and Satoshi for his next class, they (Yuugi and Ryou)got strange, suspicious filled stares from Daisuke, and Satoshi…well, they couldn't really tell with him, but Yuugi and Ryou both suspected he was suspicious about them too. One thought ran through both their minds: _What happened?_. After that, the rest of the school day was normal (besides the staring).

After school, Yuugi, Ryou, and the others from Yuugi's little gang (except Seto, he had to go pick up Mokuba) went to go and talk to their friends, Daisuke and Satoshi. They found them just outside the main doors, and after they got them, and added them to their group, they waked somewhere where it wasn't too crowded. After they were done with that, they started talking.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to the arcade?" Yuugi asked, after about a minute of talking about nothing important.

"I can go." Ryou said.

"Sorry, I can't-you know how my dad is." Jounochi said.

"Me neither-I have dance lessons." Anzu said. Yuugi looked at Honda, who looked back at Yuugi, and, after hesitating a little bit, as if contemplating it, said:

"Sorry Yuugi, I can't either, I have to cook dinner tonight."

"What about you Daisuke, Satoshi?" Yuugi asked hopefully, mainly so he could keep an eye on them, but also because he was their friend, and he did want to know more about them. Daisuke hesitated before answering.

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I think it's okay."

"That's fine." Yuugi said, looking at Ryou, who nodded. "What about you, Satoshi?" He asked.

"I can go." Satoshi said., with his usual calm collected lok on his face.

"Great!" Yuugi said. "After Daisuke calls his mom, let's go!"

"Okay." Daisuke and Ryou said simultaneously. Satoshi just nodded. Daisuke walked off to go call his mom.

"So Satoshi, what's your home like?" Yuugi asked, curious. Daisuke had told him about his life in chemistry, but he had never heard Satoshi talk about his life at home. Satoshi gave him a fleeting look before saying:

"Nothing much, it's just and apartment."

"What about your family?" Yuugi asked. Satoshi pushed his glasses up further on his nose and said:

"I have an adopted father."

"Does he live with you? You make it sound like he doesn't." Ryou said, having experience in that area.

"No." Satoshi answered.

"Well, do you-" Yuugi was interrupted as Daisuke came back yelling:

"My mom said I could go!"

"Great! Let's go!" Yuugi said, leading the way to the arcade. Daisuke and Ryou followed close behind, and Satoshi walked behind them, with that usual look on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once at the arcade, Daisuke glanced at Satoshi, and they both nodded at each other. During lunch, Daisuke had showed Satoshi and Dark his memory of the Yami no Game, and he had told them his suspicions about Yuugi and Ryou. They came up with few answers. The first was that Yami and Yuugi were like Daisuke and Dark, two different peoplr sharing one body. Which explained why they felt that the power they sensed was like them in a way. The second was that Yami must come from the puzzle, which was the only explanation why they felt the power from the puzzle. The third was that Yami wasn't evil, so they didn't have to seal the puzzle. The fourth was that Ryou and Bakura were two different people sharing one body too, and was more like Yuugi instead of Daisuke and Satoshi in the fact that 'Bakura' must come from the sennen ring. The fifth was that Daisuke could use magic more easily in the puzzle, because that was his _soul_ where all his magic power came from. That really helped Daisuke in the fact that he was wondering why he didn't collapse afterward, like he did the first time Dark used magic. They didn't figure out much more than that, and they weren't 100% sure about their theories. Which is where their plan came into action.

Daisuke and Satoshi's plan was relatively simple, one of them infiltrates the puzzle, and stays there until Yuugi and Yami summon the Dark Magician again, and then the y have to destroy the Dark Magician before it can spill about the game, then keep safe until they have a chance to escape the puzzle again. They decided Daisuke would do it. The reason? Satoshi couldn't go, because he didn't have anyone to take his place in school, and he did NOT want Krad out.. Satoshi and Daisuke decided that Dark couldn't go, because he would jump out at the first challenge, and he wasn't as sensitive to magic as Daisuke was. Besides, he could do a really good impersonation of Daisuke (as long as Satoshi isn't around). Daisuke was also just as good as Dark was at opening locks, and Dark knew how to pull Daisuke back. Daisuke could also use magic without worring about his body, and he knew how much he could do. Dark's magic came from Daisuke, so he couldn't use it with out Daisuke. And besides, Dark had never left a tamer's body before (besides when he has to, and waits for the next generation of the Niwa family)That had settled it, no one else could do it but Daisuke (although Dark was really jealous, he wanted to do the job). They had planned for Daisuke to ask to see the puzzle again, or for him to 'accidentally' fall and touch the puzzle. Hopefully, he would have enough time to try and get in it. They didn't have any idea how to do that. That, and the fact that Daisuke couldn't stay out of his body for too long were the only problems.

After walking to exchange their money for tokens (I don't know how they do it in Japan, so I am just having them have to but tokens, okay?) They walked over to the gaming area. Yuugi and Ryou immediately went over to DDR. Daisuke and Satoshi followed, curious.

-/You ready to get your ass kicked, thief?/- They heard Yami say. _Theif? _Daisuke thought, glancing at Satoshi, and hoping he had heard. Satoshi nodded slightly, then gave a shrug that you wouldn't see if you weren't looking for it.

-/ I will beat your high and mighty Pharaoh ass. I have extremely fast reflexes from being a thief for over 3,000 years. /- They heard Bakura (presumably) say. _3,000 years?! No wonder the power felt ancient! And pharaoh….isn't that the Egyptian word for 'king'? Are they from ancient Egypt?_ Daisuke wondered incredulously. He felt a small sure of power, and glanced over to Yuugi and Ryou, taking in the slight changes that weren't noticeable if you weren't looking for it. Yuugi's violet eyes turned red, and he straightened up a little bit, his self confidence filling his face, and Eyes. _He must have switched with Yami_ Daisuke thought. Ryou's brown eyes also turned red, but they were more of a evil, sadistic, blood red color, which made you shiver in fear after looking at them. His hair puffed out more, as if it was filled with an evil power, and he got an evil look on his face, a mess-with-me-and-you-die kind of look. Daisuke shivered, thinking_ That must be Bakura_. He watched in fascination as they walked up to DDR, and started trying to pick a song.

"Look at this song, it's fine, let's play it!" Yami said.

"No way, this song is so much better, that song is so girly." Bakura said, pointing to another song on the list.

"This one!" Yami said.

"No, this one!"

"What about-this one!" Bakura yelled, moving the thing up to another song.

"No this one!" Yami yelled. It turned into a battle after that, with each one trying to get a different song. Eventually the highlighted song was changing so fast, that no body could tell what it was.

"This one!"

"This one!"

"No, this one!"

"This one!" Yami yelled, pressing the button that confirmed the song. Both his and Bakura's face turned pale as they heard the song. Daisuke saw a spirit form of Yuugi and Ryou come out to see, but failed to see anymore as he doubled over laughing. He could hear Dark laughing so hard he was crying and rolling arouns on the floor of his soul room.

/T-that song! That's to funny!/ Dark yelled. Through the sound of his, Yuugi's, Ryou's and Dark's laughter, he could hear Satoshi snickering, and even Krad show some amusement. The song started, but neither Yami nor Bakura moved to step on the dance pad.

/_You have to play it Yami,/ _Yuugi said. /_You choose the song!/ _Daisuke heard him laughing as he said this. He also heard Ryou telling Bakura the same thing.

They both stepped up at the same time, with the same, terrified look on their face, and started dancing the full moves to the song, hands moving and all, to the song _Caramelldansen _**(1)**. Many people around them came up, curious to see what a boy was laughing so hard about, and they started watching, a huge crowd gathering. At first, when other people started watching, Yami and Bakura had paled with each person, but eventually they were too tired to care. All they could do was try and keep moving. Daisuke could tell that they were both thinking the same thing, _how long __**is**__ this song?_ Unfortunately for them, the song lasted for four minuets, and it was the fast version. After the song, Yami, Bakura, and the audience waited in anticipation for the scores. They both got the same grade, A.

"I'll *pant* beat *pant* you *pant* next time, pharaoh! Bakura said, collapsing to the ground.

"No, I'll *pant* beat you *pant*" Yami said, collapsing down on the ground next to Bakura. They were in mutual agreement to never play that song again. Yami and Bakura switched back with their respective Hikaris.

"Phew." Yuugi said, standing up and wiping the sweat off his forehead. "That was a work out." Ryou, trying to stand up straight, gave up, and bent over with his hands in his knees, panted, and nodded his agreement. Daisuke, after regaing his breath from laughing so hard, walked over to them and said:

"Wow, you guys did great out there!" Yuugi playfully glared at him.

"I saw you bending over and laughing." He glanced over at Satoshi, who was standing there watching them, with an intense look of concentration on his face. You could just tell that he was trying not to laugh. "You too." Yuugi said. They walked over to a racing game.

"Anyone want to play with me?" Ryou, now fully recovered, said.

"I will!" Daisuke said. They played. Daisuke won, with Ryou about a 10 seconds behind him.

"How did you do that!" Ryou exclaimed after they were finished. Daisuke got all nervous and embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head saying:

"I am really good with computers I guess." Ryou shrugged.

"You want to race him Yuugi?" He asked.

"Sure!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"err, okay, let's play!" Daisuke said, starting the game as soon as Yuugi was ready. Daisuke lost this time, with only a second difference.

"Not many people beat me at any game." Yuugi said, explaining. _But I let you win…_ Daisuke thought.

"It doesn't bother me." He said. Yuugi looked at Satoshi, who had looked over at Daisuke suspiciously.

"Want to play?" He asked.

"No." Satoshi answered. Yuugi looked confused.

"But we're at an arcade, you have to play a game!"

"Not really." Daisuke looked at Yuugi and said:

"Satoshi is always like this, don't let it bother you." Yuugi nodded. Seto was like that.

Daisuke and Yuugi got out of their seats, Daisuke 'tripping' over a crack in the floor on the way. He 'accidentally' touched the sennen puzzle on the way down. In the split second he touched the sennen puzzle on the way down, he concentrated, and sent his soul into the sennen puzzle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! Done with this chapter! Now this chapter is the longest so far, it's 11 pages! Yay! Did everyone like this chapter! Well, then review! Just press that button, it's not so hard! Was this chapter worth the wait, huh? And did you like that little cliffe at the end *laughs evilly* it was fun! Sorry about any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, I start school tomorrow, and I wanted to update, but I don't have enough time to read over my fanfics, and correct my mistakes. So forgive me! I'll fix it later! **

**1. Caramelldanesn is a cute little song. It you want to hear it, and see the dance, go to you tube and type it in with almost any anime! Well, I have only searched Yu-Gi-Oh, and DNAngel (there are no real good ones for this). The kingdom hearts ones are really good too! Once you watch it, you'll see why it was so funny. I could imagine Yuugi and Ryou doing it, and it wouldn't be as funny as I made it out, but Yami and Bakura! Now that's hilarious! Their pride would never let them! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hi long time no see! Umm….sorry about not updating in a while, I have been busy with school (okay, I was also finishing playing Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, as Riku and Sora(and I admit to watching anime….and Drawing….and reading fanfics….))! And if I have any spelling mistakes, please forgive me. I am learning how to type without looking down, so I make a lot of mistakes. Umm….this will probably be a short chapter, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, DNAngel, or DDR no matter how much I wish it L

**/**_**Hikari to Yami/**_

_**-/Hikari broadcast/-**_

**/Yami to Hikari/**

**-/Yami broadcast/-**

_**Thinking/flashback**_

_**Dreaming**_

Chapter 6: Identity Finally Revealed?

Daisuke and Yuugi got out of their seats, Daisuke 'tripping' over a crack in the floor on the way. He 'accidentally' touched the sennen puzzle on the way down. In the split second he touched the sennen puzzle on the way down, he concentrated, and sent his soul into the sennen puzzle. _It worked!_ He thought gleefully, but that gradually went away as he remembered the plan.

_Flashback_

"_As soon as you get in the puzzle," Satoshi explained. "otherwise he'll sense your presence like he did last time. _

"_But I don't know how to mask my presence!" Daisuke yelled. _

"_Yes, you do, you do it whenever you are hiding from the cops when you steal something." _

"_But I can't do it at will! I just do it!" _

"_Your going to have to Daisuke." Satoshi said. Dark nodded in agreement. _

"_Fine. But can you at lest give me a hint on how to do it at will?" Daisuke asked. _

_/ Just concentrate on your presence, imagine what it looks like, and imagine yourself suppressing it./ Dark said. _

_End flashback._

Doing as Dark had told him, Daisuke closed his eyes, and then imagined what his presence would look like. To him, it seemed like it would look like flames surrounding his body. He imagined himself suppressing those flames. He opened his eyes carefully, and hoped it worked.

* * *

Outside the puzzle, Dark was having a hard time acting as Daisuke. Even thought he had done it before, and pretty well, he had avoided Daisuke's friends, because it would be harder to trick them. Now he was with two of Daisuke's friends (and Creepy-boy). He wouldn't have been too worried, epically since they had only known him for a few days, but they could sense their presence, and might be able to tell the difference, like Daisuke and Dark could tell the switch between Yuugi and Yami. Even though it wouldn't be that much difference, it was still enough to make them suspicious, which meant he could make no mistakes. He sighed in his mind. If they didn't leave soon, it would be a long afternoon.

* * *

Yuugi grabbed Daisuke's hand and helped him off the floor.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" he asked. Daisuke looked at him, and then grinned nervously.

"I'm fine, just….clumsy. Sorry." He apologized, brushing himself off.

"It's fine." Daisuke suddenly grinned.

"What?" Yuugi asked, suspicious.

"Want to help me get Satoshi to play DDR with me?" He asked. Yuugi looked at Satoshi. It would be funny seeing Satoshi do DDR, like it would be Seto, but….

"We'd better not." Ryou said. Yuugi nodded in agreement. Daisuke pouted a little, but almost as soon as it was on his face, it was gone. He shrugged, then looked at Satoshi.

"I;m going over to try and play a game with him, okay?" He said, running off. Yuugi and Ryou watched him go.

"Is it just me, or was something off?" Ryou asked. Yuugi nodded. Something did seem off about him. He hadn't noticed it before, only after Daisuke had tripped.

-/Fools./- Bakura said. -/You didn't notice? He transferred his soul into your puzzle when he tripped.

-/_He did!?/- _Yuugi yelped.

-/What's your proof, thief?/- Yami asked, materializing out of the puzzle, crossing his arms, and frowning.

-/Do I need proof! I have been a thief for over 3,000 years, I know what I saw!/- Bakura said, glowering.

-/So then who is that over there?/- Yami said, angrily pointing to where Daisuke was talking to Satoshi, and some blonde guy.

-/That's what we need to find out, isn't it?/- Bakura said, sarcastically. -/Whoever he is, he isn't Daisuke./-

_-/So what do we do about it?/- _Yuugi asked.

-/We get away first, then get into your puzzle./- Bakura said, smirking.

-/How do you propose we do that?/- Yami snapped.

-/Well…./-

* * *

Daisuke was almost ready to scream in frustration. Sure, he had been in the puzzle before, but he had thought them maze was only for the Yami no Game. He didn't think that it was like this all the time! He sighed as yet another door appeared to be the wrong one. Now that he thought about it, what was he looking for?

He wondered, walking into a trap, catching himself before he fell too far with his wings.

He flew out of the room, and landed in the corridor. Glancing around, he wondered which doors he came through already. He needed someway to mark which doors he had already came through. An idea started to form as he saw one of his feathers on the floor. He could use a feather to mark where he had been already! He looked around again, and then threw that idea out of the window. Bald wings wasn't exactly a pleasant picture. He stopped walking, and his eyes widened as he heard Yami, Yuugi, and Bakura talking.

-/Fools./- Bakura said. -/You didn't notice? He transferred his soul into your puzzle when he tripped. Daisuke paled. They had found out? He couldn't risk contacting Satoshi, and they might even be found out if he contacted Dark.

-/_He did!?/- _Yuugi yelped.

-/What's your proof, thief?/- Yami said. _Please, please have mo proof!_ Daisuke prayed.

-/Do I need proof! I have been a thief for over 3,000 years, I know what I saw!/- Bakura said, glowering. _Awww…I knew it! He does have proof…_ Daisuke practically cried.

-/So then who is that over there?/- Yami said, angrily. Daisuke guessed that he was pointing over to Dark. Daisuke concentrated harder, and listened carefully, halting in his exploration.

-/That's what we need to find out, isn't it?/- Bakura said, sarcastically. -/Whoever he is, he isn't Daisuke./-

_-/So what do we do about it?/- _Yuugi asked.

-/We get away first, then get into your puzzle./- Bakura said, a smirk in his voice.

-/How do you propose we do that?/- Yami snapped.

-/Well…first, we need to leave. Tell them we have to leave for some reason. Even you should be able to make up something. Then, I will pull myself and Ryou into the puzzle. And set up a summoning to make it easier to get us into the puzzle, Yami. /-

-/Sounds like a good plan, but I thought that there would be something more. Jounochi could have thought of that. And how do I know that you won't try anything, thief?/-

-/You can't refuse my help, I could use my Ring to find him, rather than looking through the whole puzzle. It would take you too long to find him otherwise. You should know/- Daisuke could imagine what kind of cocky expression Bakura would have on his face. Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Yuugi stopped talking after that. Daisuke assumed that they were setting up. This was very, very bad. He could NOT let them find him. And what was that about the ting finding him? It could do that? He walked faster. He had to contact Dark.

/_Dark! Dark! Are you there? Daaaarrrrkkkk!!!!!!/ _Daisuke called.

/What!/ Dark snapped. /I am a little busy right now!/

/_We have bigger problems right now! Bakura found out that I sent my soul into the puzzle! They are coming to find me!/_

_/_WHAT!!!! Damn, they just left! And I am stuck with that Saga guy again!/

/_He is here too!?! But he suspects us!!!!!!_/ Daisuke wined.

/Get creepy-boy to do something about it! You're friends aren't you!/ Dark said frantically.

/_But then they might hear me! Then what?!/_

/Fine, fine, I'll figure something out. Meanwhile, you stay hidden, okay Daisuke?/Daisuke nodded. He trusted Dark to. He did help Daisuke get out of the world of the Second Hand of Time.

/_Be careful and don't get caught, Dark./ _Dark snorted, and they let the connection drop, leaving Daisuke feeling all alone in the puzzle. He hoped that they figured something out soon.

* * *

Dark twitched as Saga said something perverted sounding again. It was getting really annoying. He wanted to strangle the guy. He glanced towards Satoshi, hoping that he at least was having as much trouble as Dark was. Dark tuned out Saga's voice, and wished Daisuke was there instead of him. Then, he could laugh at Daisuke, but nooooo, Daisuke had to go into the puzzle. Dark would much rather be Daisuke right now. He was spared for a little as Yuugi and Ryou walked over. Dark's fake happy face brightened up some.

"Sorry Daisuke, Satoshi, we have to leave now. My grandpa needs me to help with the shop, and Ryou has to buy some groceries again." Yuugi said, seemingly in a rush to get out of there. Ryou nodded in agreement. Dark lost any hope of getting out of there anytime soon. Apparently it showed on his face, because Yuugi asked:

"Is something wrong, Daisuke?" Dark let out a nervous sounding laugh, and waved Daisuke's hands back in forth in denial.

"No, just-" He cut himself off and glanced a Saga, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Nothing." He finished. Yuugi looked at him suspiciously, but then shrugged it off.

"Well, see you later." Yuugi said, both him and Yuugi started walking away. Dark nodded Daisuke's head, and waved his hands with a depressed aura coming off him until they left. His hands fell quickly as they walked out the door. He turned around, and helplessly looked towards Satoshi for help. Anything had to be better than Saga. Satoshi shook his head, and tried not to laugh. Dark glared at him. He needed to get out of there Daisuke's voice cut into his thoughts.

/_Dark! Dark! Are you there? Daaaarrrrkkkk!!!!!!/ _Daisuke called. Dark sighed. This was not helping.

/What!/ He snapped. /I am a little busy right now!/

/_We have bigger problems right now! Bakura found out that I sent my soul into the puzzle! They are coming to find me!/_

_/_WHAT!!!! Damn, they just left! And I am stuck with that Saga guy again!/

/_He is here too!?! But he suspects us!!!!!!_/ Daisuke wined.

/Get creepy-boy to do something about it! You're friends aren't you!/ Dark said frantically.

/_But then they might hear me! Then what?!/_

/Fine, fine, I'll figure something out. Meanwhile, you stay hidden, okay Daisuke?/Daisuke nodded. He trusted Dark to. He did help Daisuke get out of the world of the Second Hand of Time.

/_Be careful and don't get caught, Dark./ _Dark snorted, like HE the Great Phantom Thief would get caught, and let the connection drop. Now he really needed to get away, and he had to talk to Satoshi too. It was going to be hard to shake Saga off. He remembered the last time. Saga had come over to Daisuke's house, and even tried to follow him into the bathroom! Remembering the last time, he got an idea.

"Saga," Dark, using Daisuke's apologetic voice, said. "My mom wanted me home by…" Here Dark took a quick look at the clock. It was five. "five fifteen, because we have to go somewhere."

"Great!" Saga said excitedly. "I'll go too!"

Dark arranged Daisuke's face to look apologetic. "Sorry, it's a family thing, just like how Satoshi has to spend time with his step-father now." he said. Satoshi sent him a look saying "I do?". Then he seemed to realize something. Daisuke? He mouthed. Dark nodded.

"Oh," Saga said. Then his face brightened. "Okay then, I'll see you later!" Dark groaned inside. He had hoped he would never have to deal with that guy again. As soon as Saga left, Dark turned to Satoshi.

"Daisuke just told me, they know he is in the puzzle. They saw." Satoshi grimaced.

"What are they going to do?"

"Use Ryou's ring to track him."

"We need to get him out of there." Dark nodded in agreement. "Why don't we try and find Ryou's house? If we can wander close enough, I can drag him back through the mind link….I think." he said.

"Okay, I'll lead the way." Dark raised an eyebrow.

"You know where he lives?" he asked. Satoshi looked at him like he was crazy.

"No," he admitted, "Not exactly…but I do know the general direction."

"Okay then," Dark said. "Lead on." They started walking. Dark didn't exactly trust Satoshi, but he knew that Satoshi wouldn't abandon Daisuke. And besides, if Daisuke's secret was exposed, his wouldn't be far behind."

* * *

Yami sighed as he set up the magic circle they would need to help Bakura into the puzzle. He really didn't trust the thief, but he admitted that he need his help…with the ring's tracking powers, they could find Daisuke a lot quicker than wandering around aimlessly. He finished drawing the circle, and stood back to look at his work. Yep, this would do. He nodded to himself. This room was perfect for stuff like this. He couldn't remember exactly when he had found it (some one or two thousand years ago), but he was glad he did. The room was about 20 feet by 20 feet by 20 feet (height), and the same color/design as the rest of the puzzle. Although it didn't look like anything special, it was like a magical conductor. It seemed to amplify power that was used in the room, and keep outside magic from coming in. Yami had used this room whenever he could since he discovered it, but there wasn't many times he could use it. He had only gotten to use it once or twice before, both for relatively weak (from his POX anyway) spells. This was the perfect chance to test it out. He called out to Yuugi.

/You there yet?/ he asked.

/_Just arrived. Why? Are you done already?/_

_/_Yep./ He answered. /Are Bakura and Ryou ready?/ Yami felt the connection break as Yuugi checked. He got a mental nod from Yuugi. Good, they were ready. He almost jumped as Yuugi appeared right in front of him. He restrained himself though. Apparently not as well as he thought he realized a few seconds when Yuugi laughed and asked if he scared him. Yami gave some answer distractedly as he walked over to where he was supposed to stand for the spell. Yuugi did the same. They connected their minds with Ryou and Bakura's, and started the spell. With a flash of bright light, Bakura and Ryou appeared in front of them. Bakura looked at himself to make sure he was complete, and then looked around the room .

"Nice work, Pharaoh." He said. Yami looked at him, wondering if he should ask if Bakura was being sarcastic or not, but decided against it.

"Let's go." He said, leaving the room. Yuugi, Ryou, and , eventually, Bakura followed, the latter taking one last look around before walking out, and committing it to memory. This room might be useful later.

* * *

Daisuke cautiously poked his head around a corner. He didn't know when Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami would come looking for him, so he had to be cautious. He sighed in relief as he saw they weren't there, and walked down that hallway, being as quiet as possible. He froze as he thought he heard something. _Please oh please don't let it be them, please oh [lease don't let it be them. _He prayed as he poked his head around the next hallway very cautiously to see it it was them. He gulped as he saw. His head went back into the hallway the rest of his body was in as he rubbed his eyes. He looked again, and sunk to the floor as he realized his eyes weren't deceiving him. It really was them, and Bakura's ring was pointing straight at him….wait, straight at him! He jumped up. He had to escape! Abandoning all effort to be silent, because they were about to find him anyway, he unfurled his wings and took off, flying away from them as fast as possible, and avoiding all traps in the hallway.

"What was that?" He heard Yuugi ask.

"It was probably Daisuke." Bakura said.

"But it sounded like wings!"

"Shouldn't we run after him then?" Ryou asked.

"Crap!" He heard multiple people yell. Their footsteps got faster and closer. Daisuke made a sudden sharp turn down another corridor, and smack into a wall. He slid to the floor.

"Ouch!" He muttered, rubbing his head. He jumped to his feet and looked around. A dead end. Why did it have to be now that his bad luck decided to start working again? He wondered. He ran to the end he just came from, hoping that he could escape before they got there. No such luck. He ran right into Yami. As he looked up at him from the floor, he wondered, where we Dark when he really needed him?

* * *

Dark and Satoshi bent over and rested their hands on their knees as they stopped at the end of an alleyway.

"Is the mind link back yet?" Satoshi asked, panting.

"No, not yet." Dark replied, also panting. They continued running, turning every so often, not going to a specific place. They must have gone through at least fifty streets before he felt something. It was only a slight twinge, but he defiantly felt something.

"This way! He yelled to Satoshi, turning quickly to the right. It was about another thousand feet before he felt it again. He halted as he felt the mind link return with overwhelming force. Everything that Daisuke felt and thought while they were apart rushed through his head. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Daisuke was feeling the same. His thoughts quickly left as a wave of pain rushed through him. He bent over clutching his head. The thoughts, emotions, and pain eventually went away, leaving him with only one emotion, fear. He straightened up as Satoshi caught up to him.

"You find the link?" He asked. Dark nodded, not really feeling like giving him an answer just yet. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, then exhaled, clearing his mind. It was only after he did that that he replied.

"Daisuke's been found." He said, now walking briskly to where he could sense Daisuke's presence. He needed to get as close as possible to pull Daisuke out of the puzzle. The closer, the better. Satoshi followed. Now was not the time to question Dark. After thinking for a while, he came up with something. Well, he had already had this idea for a while but…

"Dark," Satoshi said, stopping, and waiting for Dark to stop too. Dark looked at him expectantly. "If we join our minds, we both may be able to tear Daisuke away from the puzzle without getting closer. It would save a lot of time. And you did say Daisuke had been seen, right? It would lower the time they have to find out about us." Dark nodded and considered it for a minute.

"Okay fine, let's do it." They joined their minds together, and Satoshi let Dark connect Daisuke's mind. Once they were connected, Satoshi immediately felt Daisuke's relief.

_-/Dark, Satoshi, is that you?/- _He asked. -/_Hurry, I just escaped from them a few moments ago. They are catching up to me again, and I don't want them to find me./-_

-/Were getting you out now./- Dark answered, and both he an Satoshi grabbed at Daisuke's consciousness. They started pulling it towards them. They were repelled as Daisuke's panic flooded into their minds.

-/Daisuke! What happened!/-

-/_They found me again, I've been caught!/-_ He yelled.

-/_Daisuke, calm down, or we won't be able to pull you out!/-_ Satoshi yelled. Both he and Dark pulled harder at Daisuke's consciousness. But Daisuke's panic was too strong, and instead of pulling him where they were, their minds were pulled to where he was, and they appeared with a flash of light inside the puzzle.

* * *

Yami, Yuugi, Ryou, and Bakura all jumped back as two figures appeared with a flash of light so bright, they couldn't see for a while. After Daisuke had run into Yami, He had disappeared in a flash of smoke that left them coughing. They chased after him again, this time without using the ring because he was in plain sight. They caught him as he had to slow down to narrowly avoid a trap. After seeing that, they were all glad that Daisuke had set them off before them, of they would never have caught him.

After they had caught him, they 'heard' him talking with Dark and Satoshi. Well, that's what Daisuke called them anyway. Yuugi had no way of knowing if Of course, then two figures had appeared in a bright flash of light. Yuugi rubbed his eyes, and then carefully opened them and waited for their eyes to adjust. After they were done, he took a look. Yep, it WAS the Satoshi and Dark he had thought it was. Dark and Satoshi were looking around the puzzle (epically Satoshi, he had a look of such shock on his face it was funny). Daisuke was standing in the middle of the corridor, one a little larger than the others, and it didn't have and end in sight, and countless corridors going off in different directions from it (also, it seemed to be one of the only ones that didn't have stairs, or doors on the ceiling), and rubbing his eyes. Yuugi guessed (and rightly too) that the flash of light had gotten to him too. Probably him more, since they appeared closer to him than anyone else.

Yuugi glanced at Yami to see if his eyes had recovered yet. They had. Yami was standing opposite Daisuke, who was still rubbing his eyes, and was staring at Satoshi, Dark, and Daisuke. Bakura and Ryou (both standing on opposite sides of the hallway) also looked at Satoshi, Dark, and Daisuke. Dark, having finished looking around a while ago, stared back, along with Satoshi (who had just stopped looking around when he had realized almost everyone was staring at him), and Daisuke, who had finally recovered from the flash of bright light (note: all three of them were staring because Yami-tachi**(1)** were staring at them). No one spoke for a while. After what seemed like and hour, Yami spoke.

"How did you get into my puzzle, and who **are** you?" he asked. Satoshi looked at him like he was crazy or insane (which he probably was).

"I am Satoshi, now who are **you**?" He asked, putting an emphasis on you, and effectively turning the conversation away from them. Yami was having none of it.

"I think you know who I am, and you didn't answer my question properly. I asked **who** you are, not your name. And that goes for all three of you." He said pointedly, looking around at Daisuke, Dark, and Satoshi. The three mentioned looked at each other. Yuugi figured they were considering how much to tell them. Daisuke glanced over at Yami and nodded. He would answer the question.

"Well…um how do I say this…I am Daisuke Niwa, the descendant of a long line of thieves, each male in our family inheriting Dark's genes, and receiving intense training to become a great phantom thief. Dark is one half of a painting. The other half, Krad, is Satoshi's 'other self'. He is actually from the Hikari family, a family of short-lived (here Satoshi glared at him, for what reason, Yuugi didn't know) artists that created magical artwork. They were the ones to create Dark and Krad. My ancestor tried to steal the artwork , resulting with both families curse. While Dark tries to steal Hikari artworks and seal them so they are harmless, Krad tries to kill Dark and stop him from stealing the artwork." Daisuke stopped talking. He glanced over at Satoshi and Dark with a questioning face. Satoshi nodded. Daisuke seemed to slump down in relief (although it might have been from exhaustion). Yuugi glanced over at Yami, Ryou, and Bakura, wondering if they heard what he heard, and, more importantly, believed it.

"Wait," Yami said, slowly, as though he couldn't really believe what he had just heard, although he had heard much crazier and less believable stories than that before. "So you guys have had other selves, and that those were the strange powers we had sensed."

"Yep!" Dark said, gleefully. Bakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you know about us?" he asked.

"Well…we kinda found out." Satoshi said, not really wanting to go into details. He looked over to Daisuke, as if asking him to explain. Daisuke shook his head. Yuugi wondered how long they had known. As if reading his mind, Ryou asked that very question.

"When did you find out?" He asked. This time, Daisuke answered.

"A few days ago. We don't really know your whole story though….we just know that Yami is Yuugi and yet not, while Bakura is the same with Ryou…" he trailed off. Yuugi looked at Yami, Ryou, and Bakura, wondering how much they should tell them. They didn't use telepathy because since they could hear Daisuke-tachi, then Daisuke-tachi could probably hear them. They didn't want them to hear any needed information. Bakura shrugged and walked away as it to say "tell them what you want, but leave me out of it." Yami looked towards Ryou. Ryou shrugged, half-mimicking Bakura, and then they both turned towards Yuugi. Yuugi rolled his eyes and nodded. Yami looked both of them in they eye and nodded. They would tell them everything they knew, except for a few bits that they felt unneeded.

* * *

**A/N FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!!!!! It's NINE pages! Yay!!!! Whew, a lot happened in this chapter…I wonder what will happen next…and I am really sorry about not updating in a while, really. I listened to a bunch of versions of Sephiroth's theme while writing this…and I thought that there was only one…anyway, thanks for reading this people! And please, please review, please. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update (I start writing after a break every time I get a review…and when I think I need to update). So REVIEW!!!!!!! Oh and **

**(1) tachi is a group of people(as far as I can tell, I get all my Japanese vocabulary from watchin anime and reading fanfics, so…) , so when I say Yami-tachi or Daisuke-tachi I mean Yami and them and Daisuke and them, but as you can tell, it is much easier to write tachi. **

**Ja ne~ (see you later)**


	7. Chapter 7

**me: I finally felt like continuing this story! Yaayyy!**

**Daisuke: shouldn't you tell your reviewers WHY you didn't update?**

**Me: *mumbles something incomprehensible under breath***

**Satoshi: she said that she was too busy playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days.**

**Me: Hey! That's not all true, I was also studying for the PSAT!!!!!**

**Satoshi: barely. As I seem to remember, you only studied at school. Which took no time out of your fanfics writing, because you don't write it during school anyway. Daisuke: And you aren't even going to type the rest of this today, because you procrastinated so much. Dark bets $20 that you won't tomorrow either.**

**Me: my friend hasn't updated in a while either…If I don't, don't blame me, it's the fault of the book fair! And did you know one of my favorite quotes is "I won't procrastinate until tomorrow" *changes topic* Now, who wants to do the disclaimer….Daisuke you do.**

**Daisuke: I do? Wolf-girl-Artemis does not own, nor will ever own (I hope) DNAngel or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Me: Why don't you want me to own you?**

**Daisuke&Saotshi: ……no.**

**Me: WARNING, MAJOR EXAMPLE OF KRAD'S SADISTIC NATURE!!!!!!!!!! TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!**

/_Hikari to Yami/_

_-/Hikari broadcast/-_

/Yami to Hikari/

**-/**Yami broadcast/-

_Thinking/flashback_

_**Dreaming**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Every Action has an Equal but Opposite Reaction. **(yeah, I pay attention in science. And watch FMA Deal with it)**

"Wait. You mean to tell m-us, that Duel Monsters is REAL, and thousands of years old!!!" Dark, and Daisuke said at the same time. They glanced at each other for a second, and thought that they must have been spending waaayyy to much time together. Oh, wait, they couldn't get away from each other.

"Like it's any less believable than Krad and Dark." Satoshi said, interrupting their thought(s). Daisuke looked back at him.

"True…" he admitted.

"Why wouldn't you believe me/us? Well, I suppose that is a stupid question, but what have I done that gives you a reason not to believe me?" Yuugi asked.

"Well….nothing I guess." Daisuke said. It was true, Yuugi had not lied to him at all while they were friends, except for about Yami and the Sennen items. But who wouldn't lie about that? Nobody would believe him anyway, in fact, most people would think he was crazy. Daisuke knew Riku, Risa, and Takashi probably would. It made him realize that Yuugi had good friends, ones that stuck with him through everything, even sneaking on a boat to watch him duel. Not that Daisuke's friends weren't good friends. He just had a different situation, one that was slightly harder. He had to live two lives, while Yuugi only had to live one. Well, Yuugi had a hard life too, but…best not think about it, it didn't matter. The conversation was an awkward silence now, with both sides thinking about what the others said. Admittedly, Yuugi-tachi had already had a longer time to think about it, but they had been more worried about what to tell Daisuke, Dark, and Satoshi. Wait. Satoshi, Krad. If Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi were here, where was Krad? Yami wondered. He also wondered if he should mention his thoughts, they might know already, and have done something to stop him from running free.

"When you guys said your story earlier, you mentioned someone named Krad as your other self, right Satoshi?" Yami asked. At Satoshi's nod, he continued, "Well, if you are here then-" He was cut off by shouts of "Shit!" "Not again!" from Dark and Daisuke, respectively.

Satoshi leaned against a wall, and finished what he was going to say " Where is Krad." he said it as more of a statement than a question. It wasn't like he wasn't worried, more like the total opposite. Who knew what **he** was going to do, and Daisuke/Dark/s abandoned body was right next to him…no, he was more like going into shock. Krad was just that bad. Judging from Daisuke and Dark's faces, they must have had the same thought. They were both going rapidly pale. Ryou, always the helpful one, asked:

"What is he capable of doing, and will he do it?" Dark, having had some experience with Krad's sadistic ways, answered instead of Satoshi. They all knew (or guessed) that Satoshi would be preoccupied with those thoughts to answer. Ryou kind of felt sorry for him, he knew what it was like to have a sadistic and evil other self.

"Well, he is capable of killing our body…or torturing it. The last time I met him, he well, tried to kill me. He does that a lot though. Many people do. Oh, and he also uses magic a lot , so he will wear himself out quicker. But he can use a lot of destructive magic at a time, and likes to too."

"Which is why we HAVE to get our body back, now." Daisuke finished. Both Satoshi and Dark nodded.

"You should probably try now then, so you can get there quicker." Yuugi said. Dark and Daisuke looked at Satoshi. Daisuke, because he was sure Satoshi would have an idea, and Dark because although he may have known him for hundreds for years, Satoshi had shared Krad's mind, and knew how it worked better.

"He probably set up a magical barrier, preventing us three from returning to our bodies. He would not let the chance to torture and kill your body go to waste. There is one good thing. Knowing him, he hasn't done anything yet. He would want you to be watching as he killed you. It's the next best thing to hearing you scream in pain. If we can get back into our bodies now, it's because he wants us to." Satoshi said, standing up off the wall, and looking at Yami.

"Which means that you can't do anything about it, but we can." Yami finished, catching his look. Yuugi, Ryou, Daisuke, and Dark looked at them in surprise.

"So we can't do anything about our body?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi smirked.

"I didn't say that."

* * *

Krad smirked evilly, and let out a little evil laugh that rang through the night, creeping out everyone who heard him, especially the ones that looked up, saw his white wings, and mistook him for an angel. And their friends and family wondered why they didn't like angels after that. He was flying to an abandoned part of the forest with Daisuke/Dark's body bridal style in his arms. His white wings curled around his body as he dived closer to the trees. It didn't take long before he was soaring up right over the tree tops. He thought about dropping Dark/Daisuke's body right here, their red hair was annoying him, it kept getting in his eyes. But he didn't. What he had in store for Dark was much more pleasurable than watching Dark's broken body fall through the trees. If he dropped him now, there would be no screaming, with silent tears that shone on Darks face, and no begging for mercy. He wanted Dark to beg, to do anything, and watch as a helpless look over took his face. His grin grew as he thought about that. Oh yes, it would be much more pleasurable than dropping him.

His feet gently touched the ground as he landed in a clearing. This would be perfect. His golden eyes scanned over the small clearing, and he ripped out one of his feathers, not even flinching. He bit his thumb, making it bleed, then smeared the blood over the feather. He then used the nails on the same hand that was bleeding to make a large, deep, gash on Daisuke's arm. He dyed the feather in red. He held it up. This was a fine paint brush, he thought. He had never realized why anyone would want to paint something a color other than blood red. It was such a beautiful color. And the Niwa's blood was such a beautiful shade of red, the prettiest shade he had ever seen. It probably had something to do with Dark. All Niwas had such pretty red blood. But Daisuke's was special. There was just something about his blood that stood out, making him want to see more of the blood, watching that beautiful blood spill all over the ground, staining it and him red. He licked his lips. Soon, he promised himself, very soon. He just had to finish preparing the little surprise he had in store for the Niwa boy and Dark. He cleared the leaves off the ground with a quick wind spell, and started drawing a magic circle on the ground, making sure to have three circles in the middle. One for their body, and one for each of their sprits. He could have drawn it with magic, but he found that drawing it with blood made it more powerful, and more beautiful. There was just something about drawing a magic circle on the ground with blood that made it so much more appealing than doing it with magic.

Once he was done, he checked the circle for mistakes. Good, there were none. He grabbed Daisuke's body, and threw it into the circle in the middle that had the symbol for body on it. He was careful not to throw the body in such a way that the blood still dripping from the wound would not wreck the circle. The body landed face down inside the circle in a position that surly would have hurt if someone had actually been in it. But since there was no one in it, there was no "ow" of the pain that should have been felt.

With a sigh, Krad looked at his bloody hands. That blood would have to be cleaned off, after all, as much as he liked the color or red, he didn't want the clothes stained. By now though, it wasn't so much as he liked to color of the clothes, as it proved he was opposite Dark. He liked to show that in every way possible. He never wanted to be compared to that bastard. With a quick flash of light, all the blood on him was cleaned off. He licked his lips in anticipation, and his hands quivered in excitement. There was nothing Dark, Satoshi, or any of their new friends could do to stop him. Nothing.

Glancing at the sky, he decided that it was time to set the lure, and bait his prey into springing the trap. Using his powers, he reached into his mind, and followed his mind link with Satoshi into Daisuke's mind. He grabbed hold of Daisuke's soul, and started pulling. He heard both Daisuke and Satoshi scream in pain. At another time, he would have appreciated the good fortune, and think it to be a sign that everything was going to go perfectly, but he was too busy trying to drag Daisuke's soul through his and Satoshi's mind to where he was standing now. Daisuke could put up a good struggle, he mused. But not good enough. With one last, powerful pull, he yanked Daisuke from the puzzle to the circle that was meant to contain his sprit in the magic circle in front of Krad. Krad would have taken Dark too, but dragging souls through minds was a risky, painful (but he liked the pain), and exhausting process. Just dragging Daisuke's soul through there was enough to make him want to slump down in exhaustion. But he didn't. He was too excited to be able to **finally, finally**, be able to kill and torture Dark. The very thought filled him with energy.

Krad watched quietly as the Niwa boy opened a bleary eye, saw where he was, his body, who he was with, and screamed. His sadistic grin came back at it's full terrifying, force. The Niwa boy was afraid-terrified of him. And that panic would only draw Dark closer. But he had to do something to pass the time. His horrible grin grew even larger, if possible. He couldn't kill the boy's body, not yet, not until Dark was there. But spirits cannot die, not unless the body dies first. And with the magic circle Krad put on the ground, he could torture the spirit as much as he wanted without hurting the body. He would cut and torture the boy until he broke. And he would laugh while doing it. It would be so much fun to see as much blood spill as he wanted without killing him, and see the tears run down his face as he called for help, only to realize that his calls only trapped his savior, putting him through the same thing. And then, after he was finished torturing and breaking their souls, he would finally kill them, albeit slowly. He would make this as painful as possible. But before he could start his little game with the Niwa boy, he had to finish setting up, to make sure that his friends couldn't break the circle, and stop him.

He glanced back over to where Daisuke was once again staring at his body with a mixture of revolution and curiosity. Daisuke glanced back over to Krad, his face getting paler. Krad laughed and the boy jumped back in fear when he heard it. It was one which promised lots and lots of pain. A level of which the boy had probably never felt, and never will again. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Yami, Yuugi, and Ryou watched in shock as Daisuke disappeared, screaming in pain along with Satoshi, in front of their eyes. One thought ran through their minds, _What the HELL just happened!!!!!!!!!!_ Although that may have seemed out of character for Yuugi and Ryou, they had just seen one of the friends they trusted enough to share their secret, vanish while crying in agony, **right in front of their eyes**. One second, Daisuke had been standing, right there, talking to them about their plans for Krad, and then he just suddenly dropped down on his knees, and screamed. Of course, Satoshi did the same, but it was worse with Daisuke because as he had screamed, he had started disappearing. Dark had been the first to ask what was wrong. He had run over to Daisuke almost as soon as he started screaming. Unfortunately, Daisuke had vanished before he could answer. But that in itself was an answer. There was only one person who could do this, and it was Krad. They all watched as Satoshi got up from his position on the floor.

"Krad…he took…Daisuke…to where he…was…through our mind…link." He gasped, holding his head. They all winced. Krad must have dragged Daisuke out through Satoshi's mind link, and that had to have given him one massive headache. Dark was the first to ask the questions they all wanted to ask.

"Where did he take Daisuke? What is he doing? Where is he? Why didn't you stop him?!" he yelled, grabbing him by the collar. Satoshi sent him a piercing glare.

"First, I don't know, second, I don't know, third, I don't know, and forth, have you ever tried to stop someone inside your mind while you are in a lot of pain? It's hard, and I am in a very bad mood right now, so SHUT UP or so help me I will kill you, Daisuke or not." Satoshi's statement seemed to knock Dark out of his rampage. Dark carefully set him down, and then stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for? No one steals the possessions of the Great Phantom Thief Dark, and get's away with it." They all just looked at him. Yami shook his head.

"From what you have told me, Krad is not the type of person to just take one of you back, especially Daisuke. He seemed to really hate you, Dark more than Daisuke. It must be a trap. We shouldn't rush into this. We need a plan." he said.

"True, but what can we do? Since they have found out about us, I am sure Krad has too, right?" Yuugi said. The first part of that sentence was directed towards Yami, but the last part was directed towards Satoshi and Dark. Dark looked at Satoshi expectantly. Satoshi would have known if Krad was listening in. Satoshi sighed, and pushed his glasses further up his nose as he tried to remember.

"Krad defiantly knows." he said eventually. "I am positive he was listening, and it's fact that he won't let something like that fade into the back of his mind. He IS the total opposite of Dark after all. And he knows about the Yami no Games, so we can't use that against him, not unless it is something he thinks he can win. And you would have to give him a HUGE reward for winning, making it almost impossible to resist. Unfortunately, the only thing he wants now is Dark."

"So what you are saying is we would have to pretend that Dark is our prisoner?" Ryou asked.

"Exactly." Satoshi said.

"But wait, how can we convince him? He knows you from our minds, he won't fall for it." Dark said.

"Not really. He doesn't know what kind of a person Ryou's other self is." Satoshi said, glancing meaningfully at Ryou. Ryou got the hint.

"Oh no, I am not letting Bakura out."

"Who said you would have to do that?" Yami said, giving him a feral grin.

"You want me to act like my yami?!" he yelped.

"It's either that, or you actually let the thief out." Ryou groaned with Yami's answer. Like he could act that well, he hated hurting people and besides….

"I don't know how to call a Yami no Game, and I can't last long in that realm. Just like Yuugi, you understand right?" He said.

"Then I guess I will have to do all the work." Bakura said, stepping out of a shadowed hallway. Yuugi and Ryou jumped. Yami glared at the tomb thief.

"Why should we trust you? What is in this for you?" he asked, not missing a beat in accusing the thief of something.

"What do I want? A match, to see who is the better thief between me and Dark. An easy price to give for saving your asses." he said. Dark thought about it for a minute.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal. When, and where?" he asked, his eyes burning with the promise of getting Daisuke back, and the prospect of a challenge. No one had ever beaten him. This would be the first challenge he had had in a long time. Bakura smirked.

"We'll decide that later, after we save your 'other self'." he said. Yami, Yuugi and Ryou quietly watched the exchange. Well this was getting interesting. Although….Ryou didn't like the thought of his Yami having his body for any amount of time. Oh well, it had to be done. Dark nodded.

"Let's start planning." he said. Everyone nodded. Right. One amazing, super awesome plan coming right up.

* * *

Daisuke paled as he got up and saw his body inside a small circle, which was in side a much larger circle. It looked as if it was drawn with blood. Looking closer at the body, he noticed a wound on his right arm. Correction. His blood. He took a hesitant step forward, and was immediately stopped by an invisible barrier. He looked at his feet. It seemed as if he was inside a circle too. Great. Forgetting about any plans of escape, he looked around to see where he was, and who had brought him there. He sincerely hoped it wasn't Krad.

Daisuke's eyes trailed the scenery. It looked as though he was in the middle of a large clearing. He froze as his eyes caught sight of a figure, illuminated by the moonlight. White wings, long blond hair….it was Krad. Krad must have sensed his gaze, because he immediately looked at Daisuke with the most terrifying, sadistic, evil grin he had ever seen. It seemed to promise pain. Which he wouldn't doubt. He quickly looked away, and then glanced back down at his body. The gash on his arm was still bleeding profusely. That was going to hurt later. He felt sick as he thought about what Krad was going to do to him. He knew that whatever Krad was going to do, It would hurt. Badly. He glanced back up at Krad. There must have been something funny (knowing Krad, in a sadistic and twisted kind of way), because as soon as Krad saw his expression, he laughed.

Daisuke's blood chilled in his veins. It was the mist terrifying, evil, horrifying laugh he had ever heard. Shivers went down his spine. That laugh contained all of Krad's love of blood, he could almost **hear** Krad thinking about how to torture him. He watched helplessly as Krad drew a giant six-pointed star around the circle. Daisuke didn't want to know what it was for. He was kind of relieved though, because Krad didn't paint it there with his blood, he instead used magic to imprint it on the ground. Daisuke wondered briefly what the authorities were going to think. He was suddenly glad that Satoshi was part of the police (although it was really a hassle to avoid him, he now knew almost all their tricks, it was by luck and skill that they got the artwork now), because he would most likely cover most of it up. Well, the parts that contained Krad and Dark anyway. Satoshi couldn't arrest himself for this, and wouldn't arrest Dark, since it wasn't his fault.

He heard the crack of a branch as Krad walked over to him. He was holding something that glinted in the moonlight. Although Daisuke wasn't that far from him, it was dark, and he couldn't make it out very well. He almost cried as he saw that it was a knife. Krad drew closer. Scratch that, it looked like a really, really sharp knife. Although it wasn't likely, he dearly hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. Krad proved him wrong soon, and Daisuke realized it was most defiantly a knife. He screamed as the knife went right through his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." it hurt so bad, he wished it would stop. Nothing had ever been that painful, it was worse than anything he had ever felt. He fell over backwards as Krad forcefully, and painfully, ripped the knife out from his head. Daisuke now had a huge gash in between his eyes that went all the way through his head. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with the pain, he would have wondered why he wasn't dead. Well, he did wonder, but his thought was washed out along with all his other thoughts as the pain went through his skull. He didn't need to worry about the question though, because Krad answered it almost as soon as he pulled the dagger out.

"Wondering why you aren't dead?" he asked, licking some blood off the blade. His lips and his teeth were a bloody color that looked so creepy in the dark night as he smiled. "It's because of this wonderful magic circle. Whatever I do to your spirit here, doesn't affect the body, and you can't die no matter how much you get hurt." he paused. "Well, unless you kill the body directly." he aimed the knife at Daisuke, who was still holding his head, and wasn't really concerned with listening to Krad at this point. A small part of his mind put this into storage for later. "Otherwise….I can hurt you, make you cry, and make you beg until you are so broken that I get bored." he stabbed Daisuke again, this time in the shoulder. White hot agony flowed through his arm. Huh, it was the same arm that had a gash on it on the body.

"Unfortunately, the only draw back" he said as he ripped the dagger/knife out again "is that the wounds heal a bit…faster than usual if you will. This only works with the spirit though. " He said, his eyes flickering towards Daisuke's body. His example came as Daisuke realized that his head…wound…was gone. Not like it mattered. The rest of his body was going to hurt enough that he wished that was the only thing Krad was going to do to him. "Also," he said, stabbing Daisuke again, "unless the spirit is in the same magic circle as the body, the spirit won't feel the pain. And if they come in later, like you did, they still won't feel the pain." Daisuke tried to hold back his scream of pain, and gasp as he registered this. Well, that explained why his arm didn't have that same gash in it. His non-screaming efforts went to waste with the next stab. He couldn't stand it. He hoped Dark came soon, he wouldn't be able to last much longer without giving in to the pain and pleading with Krad.

_/Dark, please, hurry…/ _he pleaded through the mind link, his voice laced with pain. He wondered briefly if Dark could feel his pain through the mind link if he kept it open. Reflecting on it while he was in a daze of pain, he wondered why he had never tried to contact Dark through their mind-link when he was trapped in the Second Hand of Time's world. It must have been because their power wasn't fully developed yet. He couldn't think anymore as Krad increased the frequency of the attacks, each wracking his body with pain.

* * *

_/Dark, please, hurry…./_ Daisuke's voice carried to him over their mind link. White hot pain went through with it. It was enough to make him stumble a little bit as he ran. Yami looked over to him in concern. Dark shot him a grin that told him he was fine back. Yami nodded, and ran harder to keep up with Satoshi as they separated, Yami and Satoshi going one way, while Dark and Bakura went another. Yami and Satoshi would be the back up if something went wrong. Meanwhile, Dark and Bakura would go talk to Krad. Or rather, Bakura would. Dark would have to be 'unconscious' during this time. If Dark was standing there willingly, Krad would immediately suspect something. If they tried to attack, Krad would probably kill Daisuke/Dark and be done with it before he lost the chance. Bakura was going to push Dark, who would fake teaming up with him to save Daisuke, in front of Krad and challenge Krad to a shadow game that he would think he could win. As far as making the plan, it was simple. But for actually doing it? Not so much. If Krad saw through their plan, he could kill Daisuke in an instant. They had to count on Krad's sadistic nature for this plan to work. Hopefully, that nature would be his downfall.

/Daisuke I'm coming/ he promised silently, knowing he could hear. He picked up the pace as they neared the clearing in the forest that Satoshi said that he felt Krad's presence from. The only reason they knew it was a clearing, was because as they were running to the general area, Yami had called Seto and Mokuba to find the best place. In an instant, he had the map of the forest on Yuugi's cell phone. It was obvious where it would be. It took them another five minutes to get to the clearing. Dark watched over Bakura's shoulder as they grew closer through his violet eyes. He almost ruined the plan right there as he saw Daisuke. How Daisuke could stand it, he didn't know. His spirit body was covered in gashes and cuts, and each one of them looked extremely painful. He had to restrain himself as they got closer to Krad, the one who had hurt his other self-his friend-his brother- got near enough to punch. Bakura threw Dark in front of Krad.

"I'll make a deal with you. You play a little game with me. If you win, you get to keep him" he (Bakura) said, pointing to Daisuke, "and you get this one." He kicked Dark with his foot to indicate which one he was talking about. Not like there was anyone else there. "If I win, I get to be the one who spills his blood."

* * *

**Me: And there's the end of this wonderful chapter!**

**Daisuke: How could you write that torture scene? I thought that I was your favorite character!**

**Me: well, I just started writing it, and it flowed out, I had so much fun writing this chapter!!!!!**

**Daisuke:……**

**Me: As you all should know, this isn't Yaoi or shounen-ai and won't be that way. If you want to take it that way, you can. But Dark just likes Daisuke as he would a brother, and nothing more. Okay? Now everyone, say bye~**

**Daisuke, Yuugi, and Ryou: Bye~ *wave hands***

**Yami, Seto, Bakura, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad: Bye….**

**Me: We hope to see you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
